


Dangerous Dance

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edging, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Food Kink, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wax Play, exotic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: When you first saw him, you knew he wasn’t like any other man that walked through the doors. There was a gleam in his eyes that screamed mischief. A gleam you would come to crave just as much as he craved you, if not more. When you first saw him, you had no idea what you were in for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pole dancing. Sexy dancing. Soulless!Sam’s dangerous stare. Smut will happen in later chapters…
> 
> Bamby

It had seemed like just another night. Another night at work, fighting off grabby hands while dancing for hungry eyes. You were an exotic dancer, and while your job had its downsides, you still loved it.

The lights were dim, a pink and purple glow illuminating the place as women walked around in black lingerie. Carrying trays of drinks to men in suits, or dancing at tables or on stage, the women were all gorgeous and captivating. But it was a man who had caught your eyes tonight.

Walking through the crowd, on your break from dancing on stage, now entertaining clients one on one, you couldn’t stop your gaze from moving to one table in particular.

He sat in the corner, leaning in his seat as if he owned the place. Clad in a leather jacket that looked smooth to the touch and dark jeans that fit him in a way that had your eyes dragging up his long legs. His hair was long, passed his ears, and a little shaggy. It was the gleam in his eyes that really grabbed your attention, though.

There was a hint of past innocence that had long since been stripped away. Now, a new man, nothing was holding him back. He was ready to leave havoc in his wake, and grin every step of the way.

This man was no gentleman, and that pleased you on a primal level.

As you moved from table to table over the course of an hour, maybe two, you danced for clients, never giving more than they paid for. Yet the little you offered had the stranger’s eyes on you as if nothing in the entire building could satisfy him more.

He sat and watched, paying for drinks that he sipped, not interested in the dark amber liquid. Not when he was so intrigued by you.

Eyes meeting across the room during the course of the night, it felt like you were playing a game of cat and mouse. You tempted him with each roll of your hips, every time your hands slid along your body. He watched without a hint of moving, leaving you to wonder if anything more would come from this game.

When you found yourself free for longer than ten minutes, you took the initiative and headed his way.

He watched every step, grin growing as he waited until you stood in front of him. Then his eyes raked up your form, taking the sight of you in completely, closely, uninterrupted. Starting from your dark strappy stiletto heels, up your legs, to the black lace bodysuit with its neckline that plunged passed your sternum and high leg style. He didn’t stop there, though, passing your cleavage to take in your flowing hair, simple pink lips and smoky eyes.

“People usually pay for a show.” You grinned, popping out your hip and crossing your arms over your chest which only pushed your breasts higher and together, creating more cleavage.

Chuckling lightly, he surprisingly didn’t drop his gaze to your breasts as he shrugged. “How much for a private dance?”

* * *

Guiding the Stranger into one of the back private rooms, your hand in his, you lead him over to the single-seat by the back corner. Pressing on his shoulder, you bit your lip and watched him as he slowly dropped down into the black velvet chair, making himself comfortable as if it were his throne in his castle.

The private rooms were all different, but this was your favourite by far. The lighting in here was different. Instead of giving off that purple and pink glow, there was a more natural colour and feel to it. It made the room feel less sexy, which meant you had to give it your all. Give him your all.

Music was already playing, low enough so the two of you could talk, but louder enough for you to dance. Honestly, though, you didn’t need music to dance. Not when he was looking at you the way he was.

Stepping away from him, you moved a few feet away, letting your hips start to sway to the music. “Before I start, there’s one thing. One tiny but very important rule.”

His lips quirked up into a grin. “What’s that?”

“No touching.” You lifted your hand to run it up your body, over your breasts and up through your hair. “You can watch, but keep your hands…” your eyes fell to his crotch, “to yourself.”

Falling silent, he simply gave a nod in response, and then you were moving.

Dancing came naturally after having done it for so long. There was no real back story to how or why you’d become an exotic dancer. You’d loved dancing, wanted to get and stay fit, and needed a job. Eventually, you found yourself here, and not long after you became one of the top girls.

There was a reason for that… you were good at what you did.

He watched you the entire time, eyes following you as you moved to the pole in the room. He never once looked away as you swayed and moved, so fluid and confident.

Your hands ran up and down your body, gripped the pole, tugged and ran through your hair. Moving to the beat of the song, your hips moved side to side and around. You used the pole, spinning around it, climbing it, sliding down it. Biting your lip, parting them. You put on one of your best shows.

It was completely normal to get turned on by dancing. It didn’t happen all the time, but it happened enough that you were pretty used to it. But this time felt different. With his eyes on you, there was a heat growing under your skin.

As the song began to end, you slowly dropped to your knees and crawled away from the pole until you were in front of him. Then you leaned back, all the way, letting your hand run down your body the further your stretched.

The entire time he watched, still and silent. But now he was pushing forward to rest his elbows on his knees as his eyes followed your hand.

“I can’t touch you… but can you touch yourself?” His voice was deeper, darker, and it had you sucking in a sudden breath. “Maybe next time.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, leaving it on the table by the chair before he stood and started for the door. You rolled over onto your stomach and watched him simply walk out of the room. But before he disappeared completely he turned back to shoot you a cocky grin that made you shiver.

There was no doubt in your mind that he’d be back for more.

**Bamby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language (including the ‘c’ word). Smut. Dirty talk. Praise kink. Dom!Sam? Fingering. Masturbation. Voyeurism. Dry humping. Squirting.
> 
> Bamby

Weeks went by, and while you moved on with life, the Stranger never strayed too far from your mind.

For far too many nights you’d thought about him. You’d wake up hot, sweaty, aching… only able to fall back to sleep once given a little bit of release. But no matter what you did, you could never shake the feel of his eyes on you.

The guy had disappeared, but he had not gone.

You were waitressing, walking from table to table, taking a break from the usual. Most nights you danced, but every now and then you needed a reprieve. Dancing was your passion, but lately you’d been distracted. Lately, you’d been seeking out a certain gaze in the crowd. A gaze that was never there.

Leaning down to hand two clients their drinks, you paused for a brief second, feeling a change in the air. Straightening up, you turned to glance at the entrance and sure enough, there he was.

The Stranger was talking to Tony- the bouncer- and Faith- the hostess. Your two co-workers listened intently to whatever the Stranger had to say before turning to each other with that look you knew all too well. It was the look everyone you worked with got when a customer’s request wasn’t exactly standard, but not exactly ‘bad’.

After a moment they both nodded, agreeing to whatever the Stranger had to say, before accepting his money.

When he took a step back, waiting for Faith to lead him away, he looked in your direction and met your gaze. Your panties flooded in an instant as you saw the mischievous glint in his eye. He was up to no good, and you couldn’t wait.

Then he was walking away, following Faith through the building.

You got back to work, trying not to wonder too much about the Stranger. But try as you might, all you could think about was him.

Why was he back? Who was he seeing? Where was Faith taking him? Was she going to dance for him? Was your time with him boring for him? Was he over you? Was this his thing, going from girl to girl?

For weeks he’d plagued your thoughts, eventually turning into a light buzz in the background but still there nonetheless. Now, though, he was a scream, taking over every conscious thought.

“Hey.”

Spinning on your heels, managing to keep a hold of your empty drinks tray, you found yourself standing face to face with Faith.

“Hey?”

She grinned as if she knew a secret you didn’t. “So, there’s this guy… and he asked for you.”

It wasn’t exactly rare for you to be asked for, but it was rare for you to be noticed during the nights you were waitressing. For starters, waitresses were a little more dressed than the dancers. Tonight you were dressed in a black baby doll that was softly sheer and had a cute bow between the breasts. Waitresses also stuck to the dimmer areas, so as not to take away from the performers.

The fact someone had not only spotted you enough to want a dance when it was clearly your night off but had also asked for you personally, was surprising.

All you could think about, though, was who this person might be. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that it wasn’t the Stranger.

“Room 3.” She winked before walking off to get back to work.

Hurrying over to the bar, you dropped off the tray and let Krystal- a barmaid- know that you would be indisposed with a client. Then you were headed towards the private rooms, subconsciously fixing your hair and clothes as you walked.

Reaching the door, you looked around for a moment before taking a deep breath and opened the door.

He was sitting on the red leather couch, legs spread, relaxed hands on his thighs. He wore dark jeans like last time, but instead of a dark shirt he wore white, and boy did it look good. Thrown on top was the same leather jacket, and to finish off the look his hair looked to be slightly gelled back this time.

Stepping inside, you closed and locked the door behind you. The whole time you couldn’t take your eyes off him, watching as his gaze raked up your form. Heat simmered in the hazel of his eyes, and for the first time in your career, you found it a little difficult to walk in your heels.

“You’re back,” you noted, trying to distract yourself as you headed towards him.

His lips pulled up into a grin. “Couldn’t stay away.”

“I don’t know… you were gone for quite a while.” Reaching him, you placed your hands on his shoulders as you slid your knees onto either side of his thighs to straddle him. “Seems to me you did fine without us.”

“‘Us’?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Sweetheart, there’s no ‘us’, only you.” Eyes darkening, he let them unashamedly fall to your curves. “Only you.”

Blushing slightly, you leaned in to gently blow on his neck, pressing your body against his. “So… what kind of dance do you want tonight?”

“Wanna feel you,” he groaned, muscles clenching and unclenching, telling you just how true his words were.

You pulled back then, biting your lip with a grin. “You know the rules. No touching.”

Dark eyes shining playful, he tilted his head slightly as his eyes began to wander. “I remember the rules. I also remember finding a loophole to that problem.”

“Loophole?” You rolled your hips then, the music in the background, the look in his eyes, and the entire mood of the room guiding your actions. He groaned, which only made you do it again. “You mean the thing you said about me touching myself?”

Eyes snapping up to meet yours, his lips pulled up into a grin. “That’s a show I would love to see,” he purred, and you nearly died right then and there.

Still grinding against him, dancing a little in an attempt to keep things professional, you looked over your shoulder at the door. “How long did you book me for?”

“Long enough,” he assured you. “No one will interrupt us. It’ll be our little secret. For my eyes only.”

After a moment’s hesitation, you nodded and turned back to him. “How do you want me?”

“On my lap, facing the other way,” he ordered, and you complied. Once you were where he wanted he shifted his hips slightly, pushing his already hard- but still clothed- cock into your back. “Now spread your legs. Put them either side of my knees.”

Doing as he said, you spread your legs and hooks them around him. Still dressed in the babydoll, you felt a little relieved that you were covered more than usual. Dancing half-naked was different from what you were about to do. Never in a million years had something like this come up.

If a client got inappropriate you shut them down. If they made advances you cut them off. If anyone else were to suggest something like this you would have them thrown out.

But this guy, for some reason, was different.

You were willing to risk your job for him. You knew the situation could become dangerous very quickly. You knew there wasn’t a lot keeping him from breaking the one rule. You knew you shouldn’t have agreed.

But you had, and that alone was exhilarating.

He hummed, looking over your shoulder, down your body. “Prefer you in this.” His fingers fiddled with the hem of your babydoll without touching you. “Makes it feel a little more real.”

Like he’s not paying for it. Like you’re not an exotic dancer. Like the two of you could be more than just a couple of strangers craving a high you know you can find in each other.

“Touch yourself.”

Two simple words… one loaded gun.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you tentatively brought your hands up to your breasts. You squeezed the flesh, gently at first before building up the pressure. When you could feel a familiar tingle starting inside your core, you let one hand wander.

The Stranger watched, looking over your shoulder as your fingers slowly sneaked under your babydoll to rub yourself through your panties.

“I wanna see,” he told you, voice tight and deep, almost retrained as if he was holding himself back completely. One slip and he wouldn’t be able to help himself.

Once more, you did as he said and lifted the babydoll around your waist so he could watch your fingers. You flicked and rubbed at your clit, feeling the tension inside grow. Your chest began to heave as your breaths became pants.

An appreciative rumble came from his chest, his fingers twitching as his hands rested on the arms of his chair. “Good girl.”

Just him watching you and the light touches of your fingers was enough to get you off. It was only a matter of time now.

But you wanted to give him all you had.

Pushing your panties to the side, you ran your fingers along your slit. You caught your clit a few times, gasping as you were pushed closer to climax. Before it could all end too suddenly, you lowered your fingers before pushing two inside your cunt.

“How does it feel?” His breath fanned against your neck as he turned to take in the look on your face.

Lips parting with a gasp, your fingers slowly thrust inside you. “God.” You leaned back into him, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Chuckling, his eyes drifted back down to watch as your fingers continued to thrust slowly. “Are you tight? Clenching around yourself? I bet you’re drenched. Listening to me, feeling my eyes on you. Tell me this isn’t the hottest thing you’ve done.”

You couldn’t speak. All you could do was look down at the devilish curve of his lips as your fingers began to pick up the pace.

He fell silent, watching, admiring the way you worked yourself to the highest peak at your own pace. There was no rush on your behalf. Despite knowing you shouldn’t be doing what you’re doing, knowing he was a complete stranger, knowing there was a chance someone could unlock the door and walk in, you took your time.

Every arch of you back had you pressing into the large lump of his hidden cock. The hint of his size turned you on more, the thick and long muscle teasing you without meaning to. All you wanted was for him to sink into you and show you real pleasure.

“Touch me,” you breathed, eyes lifting to meet his. “Please. Please touch me.”

“What about the rules?” he asked, lifting a hand to ghost it over your thigh, teasingly bringing it closer to where you wanted him without actually giving you what you wanted.

Whimpering at the lack of contact, you pressed yourself into him, grinding against his cock. “Fuck the rules.”

A low groan pulled from his lips before he finally lowered his hand to touch your inner thigh.

His fingers were rough, his hands calloused. He was a hard worker, you could tell by the way he grasped at you, his grip sure and strong. He took his time, knowing exactly how to draw out the pleasure as if he’d already figured out what made you mad with need.

You were mad. Your head was spinning, heart-pounding, breath panting. Your skin tingled with anticipation, waiting for him. You began to sweat, desperately needing him to give you your release.

Fingers slid over your hand and you went limp against him. He chuckled lightly, turning his head so his lips brushed the curve of your ear. Then one of his fingers was joining yours.

He groaned once more. “Fuck. So tight. So wet. So warm. You’re close.”

Nodding against him, your head tilted slightly, lips seeking out his.

Pulling his finger from you, he wrapped his finger around your wrist and guided your hand away. “Let me, sweetheart.” Bringing his fingers back, he stroked your slit one, two, three times… and then he plunged two fingers into your needy cunt.

“Argh!” You gave a sound between a scream and a moan as you arched into his fingers.

Lips to your shoulder, he pressed gentle kisses there. But down below he worked you hard. Curving his thick, rough fingers, he thrust them in and out of you quickly, pressing into every spot that made you see white spots. Scissoring his fingers, working you to the point of pure bliss, he watched you come undone, which only added to your pleasure.

Needing more, you began to grind and circle your hips, pressing your ass into his cock. His free hand grabbed your hip, fingers holding you so tightly you wouldn’t be surprised if you bruised. He began to push himself against you in return, taking what he wanted while giving you the same.

When your climax hit it was hard. Like a cold rush of water that left flames in its wake. You had to bite your lips to stifle your screams. But even then, as you tremble against him, trying to come down from your high, the Stranger wasn’t finished.

Moving his hand from your hip, he pressed it to your stomach and changed the angle of his fingers. As soon as he found the spot that had you twitching he focused on it, his fingers rubbing at the spot until you came undone all over again.

You gushed all over his hand, squirting as you came. This time you couldn’t stop the entire scream, the pressure of your pleasure so intense you let out a sound you couldn’t recognise as your own.

The Stranger groaned himself, body jerking a few times before he fell silent and still. Lips brushing against your shoulder, he pressed light kisses to your clammy skin, leading a trail to your ear.

“Perfect,” he mumbled against you.

Humming, you turned your head slightly, a blissful smile on your lips as you met his eyes. “Tell me your name.”

“Only if you tell me yours.”

There was no hesitation before you said, “Y/N.”

Why should you lie and give him a fake name? What would be the point? The guy had already given you two of the best orgasms of your life, you would tell him anything at this point.

“Y/N.” He nodded, eyes falling to take in the sight of you once more. “I like it.”

Gently, he grabbed your hips and shifted you to the side so he could slide out from behind you and stand. You sat there, still recovering, watching as he adjusted himself and his clothes. He was gorgeous… almost made you wonder why he didn’t have a girlfriend. _Almost_.

Honestly, all you could think of as he stood there all tall, dangerous and perfect, was how incredible you felt. How incredible he’d made you felt. How he still made you feel. From the moment you laid your eyes on him, he’d been a constant thought in your mind and throb between your thighs.

As he headed for the door, you called out to him, “You didn’t tell me your name.”

Corner of his lips pulled up into a grin, he finally answered, “It’s Sam.”

Then, without another word or pause, he walked out of the room, leaving you questioning if you’d ever see him again.

**Bamby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. Smut. Unprotected sex. Dirty talk.
> 
> Bamby

Months. It had been months. Sam had walked out of Room 3 and never returned. He’d just left. But he wasn’t completely gone.

You could still feel him. Still feel what he’d done to you. Every time you touched yourself all you could think about was him watching you, and then giving you the two best orgasms of your life. For the first few weeks you used those memories to get yourself off. Now, though, nothing was working.

Touching yourself did nothing. Sleeping with someone else did nothing. Sam, the Stranger, he planted a seed in you, and it had blossomed into pure unadulterated need. No one and nothing could or would get you off like he had. Nothing would suffice. You needed him.

Working offered no distraction whatsoever. Before it had been normal to get a little turned on while dancing. You’d shrug it off and keep moving. But since that night with Sam, since coming to the realisation you were going to be stuck sexually frustrated without his touch, dancing had become somewhat of a nuisance.

So, not only were you desperate for a fuck, you were also losing passion in your job.

The guy had done a real number on you.

But, still, you had to work. Your life had to keep on ticking. There was no choice. It’s not like you could call the guy up. It’s not like you knew where he lived. It’s not like you knew his last name. He was a stranger, and he was gone.

Shaking your head, trying but failing to get back to work, you checked your schedule for the night. Already you’d gone out to do table dances, the rest of the night you were booked.

It wasn’t exactly odd for someone to book you for hours, but it was rare.

Where you worked wasn’t like other ‘strip’ clubs. It was high end, filled with guys who drove European cars and wore tailored suits. There were a few blue-collar, working-class guys that got through, such as Sam, but they didn’t really get the high end part of your job.

In the back, passed the first six private rooms that consisted of a chair and pole for private dances- which is where you’d danced for Sam both times- there were two suites. Two rooms with a bed, couch, pole, fridge and bathroom.

Guys could book a girl for a few hours just to hang out. The rule still applied, no touching, but being back their offered a little more privacy. You and your client- or clients- could talk, nibble on some snacks, sip on some drinks. You would dance, of course, but it was more relaxed.

Still, they couldn’t touch you. Of course some guys tried, and some girls didn’t mind a bit of touching, but this wasn’t a brothel, and you weren’t prostitutes. Anyone who didn’t understand that simple fact would be kicked out and banned for life.

Well… those who got caught…

Looking at the schedule, you felt your stomach drop at the thought of having to entertain a client for the rest of the night. You really didn’t want to put on a smile for that long. You didn’t want to pour them drinks and set up snacks for them to enjoy while you danced. You just weren’t in the mood to put on a show.

But, it was your job, and you needed the money.

Getting dressed, you pulled on a black matching lingerie set. You fixed up your hair, leaving it down and wavy before applying a bit of make-up to touch up your natural lips and smoky eyes. Then you slipped on a pair of black lace-up heels before pulling on your floor-length lace robe.

Taking a deep breath, you checked yourself out in the mirror of your dresser before heading out, hoping you’d find some enthusiasm on the way.

* * *

Coming to the door marked with a simple ‘x’ you fixed your hair up a bit and put on your performance face before opening the door and stepping inside. That’s as far as you got before you froze completely.

Sitting there, at the end of the bed, was none other than your Stranger.

“You…”

He grinned, eyes looking you up and down. “You.”

Lost for words, you simply stood there, taking in the sight of him. This time he’d forgone the usual outfit. Instead he was dressed in a cheap suit, his jacket and tie set on the bed beside him, the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

As he watched you, elbows leaning on his knees, he did something he’d never done before. Pushing himself up, he stood and started towards you.

“You booked me… for the rest of the night,” you noted, mouth simultaneously going dry and watering.

He gave a short nod. “I did.”

Shivering on the spot, you were unable to move as he finally came to stand right in front of you. “W- w- why?”

“Because I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind.”

Reaching forward, he cupped the back of your head before bringing you forward to crash his lips to yours in a bruising and breathtaking kiss.

Then, he was pulling back, grinning. “Whoops… forgot about the rule.”

Seeing that mischievous gleam in his eyes, you found your nerves and surprise wash away as desire took over. “Like I said last time.” You stepped closer, fisting his shirt as you pressed yourself to him. “Fuck the rules.”

Lips crashing to lips, the two of you kissed until neither of you could breathe, and then you test the limits and kissed some more.

He groaned against your lips, nipping and sucking them, dominating your mouth, claiming it as his. Both hands came up to cup your face and hold you in place as he continued his assault. The way he moved, the way he pressed himself against you, there was no doubt he’d been needing this as much as you.

It seemed you’d left an impression on the man.

Moving the two of you, backing you up, he took complete control. You let him, giving in, letting go, melting into his touch. After months of nothing, of desperate want and empty nights, you were finally getting what you craved, and there was no way you were wasting the opportunity.

Your back collided into something solid, something a little cold that contrasted his warmth. You didn’t check to see where you were, though, instead you just pressed into him more, feeling the outline of his body against yours.

Tearing his lips from yours, he looked down at you with darkened eyes. “I’d rather fuck you.” Grabbing your hips, he spun you around.

Reflexes kicking in, you reached out to press your hands flat against the wall. Only it wasn’t the wall, it was a mirror. A mirror that took up the entirety of the wall.

Watching his reflection, your eyes followed his hands as they ghosted over your curves. Fingers gripped your robe, you moved your arms as he slipped the material from your shoulders, removing it completely. It pooled at your feet as he let it go and grabbed your hands, planting them back on the mirror.

Dropping to his knees, this time his touch barely grazed your thighs as he admired your skin and the way you arched into him slightly. Leaning forward, he playfully bit at the flesh of your ass, earning a surprised but pleased gasp from you.

His eyes met yours through the mirror. He held your gaze, that shine that made you weak in the knees still there. Slowly, purposefully taking his time, he hooked his fingers under the hem of you panties and began to drag them down.

You clenched around nothing as you watched, doing what he silently said as you lifted your feet so he could remove your underwear completely. You practically dripped onto the floor as you watched him bring your panties to his face before he inhaled the scent of your arousal.

Slowly he rose, pressing himself against you, letting his hands slide along your curves, the material of your panties in his hand a little rough against your skin. Arching into him, eyes fluttering closed, you moaned as he brought one hand down to tease your slit.

“Sam,” you breathed, eyes opening just slightly so you could watch him through the mirror.

He chuckled, leaning in to ghost his lips along the shell of your ear. “Tell me. What do you want?”

“Touch me.”

Lowering his head, he pulled the lobe of your ear between his teeth and tugged. “Where do you want me to touch you?”

Reaching down with one hand, you wrapped your fingers around his wrist and tugged him closer to your dripping cunt, gasping as his fingers brushed your clit. “Here.”

“And _how_ do you want me to touch you? With these?” He gently began to drag his fingers along your slit. “Or how about with this?” He ran his tongue down your neck before stopping to suck at your throat.

You whimpered, grounding yourself against him. “Don’t tease.”

“Needy, aren’t you?” He grinned against your throat. “Just want me to bend you over and fuck you? No foreplay. No prep. You want the burn and stretch of my cock?”

“Yes.” Reaching behind you, your fingers curled into the material of his pants. “Sam, _please_.”

Bringing his lips back to your ear, he breathed against you. “Love the sound of you begging.”

Without warning he shoved you forward, bending you so suddenly your hands flew forward and pressed against the mirror once more to keep yourself upright. The sound of a zipper and pants dropping had you clenching around nothing. Then you could feel him, his cock, running along your slick folds, catching your clit a few times as he watched your body react to him.

That’s all the warning you got before he buried himself in your cunt.

Gasping, you let out a small cry as your fingers curled against the mirror, back arching as your body was overcome with a sense of being full. Never had someone stretched you so much. Never had someone filled you so completely. Sam was, for a lack of a better word, _huge_.

Hands gripped your bare waist as he groaned behind you, just as affected by your tightness as you were affected by his size. Sam had to stand there, buried inside you, as he adjusted to the feel. It took all his self-control not to fuck you hard and fast to get himself off and leave you begging. He wanted you to feel it, too. He wanted to hear you scream his name.

When he finally did thrust, the drag burned you deliciously. Nails scraped along the glass as you moaned along with him slowly pulling himself out of you until only the tip of his cock remained. Your back arched more, to a point you thought wasn’t humanly possible.

Fingers dug into your skin as Sam then pushed forward, burying himself again, the thrust hard and sudden.

“Argh!” Your head dropped to the mirror, the cool glass a complete contrast to your hot skin.

One hand let go as Sam grabbed your shoulder and pulled you up. Keeping himself buried into you, he stepped the two of you forward slightly so you could remain upright while still using the mirror for support.

“I want you to watch.” He leaned forward until his lips were pressed to your ear. “I want you to watch as I fuck you senseless.” Pulling himself out, he then thrust back in harder than before. “I want you to watch your knees buckle and eyes roll.” He thrust again. “I want you to watch your cunt suck my cock in over and over.” This time when he thrust you almost lost your footing. “So fucking eager. My needy whore.”

As he began to drag himself out you fumbled around your words, hands curling into fists against the mirror. “N- not- not a whore.”

Sam reached up with one hand to grip your jaw to turn your face to his until his lips ghosted against yours. “Then what are you?”

Chasing his lips and the kiss you wanted to steal from them, you clenched around his cock as it slid back into you. “Yours. I’m yours.”

His lips pulled into a grin as his hand loosened its grip on your jaw before he brought his thumb over to run along your lips. “Remember that.”

Letting you go suddenly, he turned you back around to face the mirror. As soon as your eyes locked onto his you were lost in the dark lust staring back.

The thrusts had no real rhythm, but you knew Sam was doing that on purpose. Just as you were about to get used to his slow drag he would pick up the pace and thrust into you with reckless abandon. Your hands would flatten against the mirror as you tried to keep yourself upright as he roughly brought you to the highest peak.

You would be so close, so ready to combust and come, and then he’d slow once more. Your hands would curl again, nails digging into the meat of your palms as your tried to survive the onslaught of stimulation. He would drag against all the right spots and pressed deep inside you before pulling all the way out.

He was driving you insane.

Everything inside you was singing. While Sam was making you crazy with his inconsistent attention, there was no doubt you were loving every bit of it. Your spine tingled, every nerve alive with pleasure. His touch was like fire under your skin, lighting you with a need like you’d never felt before. Your head was dizzy, spinning, unfocused and uncentred. Your legs quaked and shook, turning to jelly the closer you got to your end. Your skin was prickled with hair that sat on its ends, erect and waiting for that final blow.

Looking in the mirror, your eyes lowered to where the two of you were connected. You watched as his cock disappeared inside your walls before he pulled himself back out. You watched your lips slide against him, your juices mixing with his. You watched as he shifted and changed the angle, creating another way to drive you closer to madness.

“Sam,” you gasped, dragging your eyes up to meet his.

The grip on your hips tightened as he stared into the desperate need in your gaze. Neither of you looked away, your eyes staying locked as he continued to use your body for your mutual pleasure.

Staring into your gaze, getting lost in his lust and yours, Sam’s control began to slip. Finally, he set a pace you could grasp. He pounded into you, chasing his end and drawing yours nearer. Eyes locked onto each other, Sam fucked you until your floodgates came crashing down.

He twitched behind you as he came undone, filling you to brim. Feeling his grip tighten as he came, feeling his hot seed inside you, your walls clenched and fluttered as you came apart.

Biting your lip to muffle your scream, your eyes rolled and knees gave way. Sam moved quickly, wrapping his arms around your waist to keep you standing as your body continued to spasm with the never-ending bursts of pleasure that rippled through you.

Still buried inside you, cock going soft, Sam dragged himself in and out ever so slightly to prolong your pleasure as you milked him until there was nothing more for him to give. When your orgasm ended you went lax in Sam’s hold.

He gave a low groan as he slipped from you, a whisper of your own accompanying the now empty feeling you felt. Without a word, Sam carried you to the bed in the suite and laid you down. He removed the bra you still wore and set it on the small table by the bed before moving to the adjoining bathroom. When he returned he carried a damp cloth. Setting himself on the bed, Sam gently spread your legs and used the cloth to clean you. Feeling him carefully wipe at your slit, fingers brushing against sensitive parts of you, you moaned and whimpers, leaning into his touch but also trying to pull away.

Chuckling at your reaction, he watched you, cleaning you a little longer than necessary just to watch you twitch and squirm. Once he was done with his fun he stood and pulled the sheet of the bed over you before going back to the bathroom. By the time he returned you’d given into exhaustion and allowed yourself to sleep.

* * *

An alarm woke you up.

You reached over to turn it off, only to realise you’d never set an alarm.

Frowning, you sat up and looked to the alarm, noticing that it was set so you still had time to clean up the room and get dressed before Sam’s session was over. But as you looked around the room you realise everything was in order. Even your clothes were laid out neatly on the arm of the couch.

Grinning, you wondered if there was enough time to enjoy one more round with Sam before his time was up. Unfortunately, as you turned to the other side of the bed you found it empty and unslept in.

Sam was gone. Out of all the questions that one fact brought up, there was only one that you really cared about… would you ever see him again?

**Bamby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lil’ bit of angst. Explicit language. Dirty talk. Smut. Slight masturbation. Unprotected sex. Bondage. Breath play. Dom!soulless!Sam. Squirting.
> 
> Bamby

You’d called in sick all week. You just couldn’t work. You were a mess. Sam had fucked you, and then fucked with you.

Since your activities in the suite, since he’d bent you over and given you the best night of your life, you hadn’t been able to get him out of your mind. Every night you’d tried to chase that high, at first with yourself as you waited for him to return. But he never did, so you searched for release elsewhere. But no man had Sam’s touch, and now you were a mess.

Lying in bed now, tossing and turning, you tried to stop thinking about his hands. His eyes as they watched you fall apart.

“Fuck.” Your fingers began their descent as you imagined him under the sheets with you.

Pushing your panties to the side you found yourself thoroughly soaked. But lately, you’d been in this constant state, with this driving need to fuck something until you combusted. A driving need that was driving you insane.

Sliding further down, you sunk two fingers into your waiting and eager pussy, thrusting slowly and shallowly, trying to find the right pressure and pace. But there was no use, you knew it. Nothing was going to recreate the high Sam had given you, and now you were left completely empty everywhere.

You pulled your hand out of your panties, yelling out with frustration, “Fuck!”

Just then, the phone began to ring.

Groaning and mumbling under your breath, you reached over and answered the phone. “Yep,” you called through, short and snappy.

“ _Hey, babe_.” It was Faith. “ _Look, I know you called in sick, but we’ve been getting this call in for the past three days. He’s asking for you._ ”

Rolling your eyes, you pulled yourself up with a huff. “Tell him I’m not available. Give him to one of the other girls.”

“ _I tried. But he’s insistent_.” She paused, waiting for your response, which didn’t come. “ _You know you’re one of our better girls. You know you have regulars. And you know the boss is gonna go nuts if we lose a customer because you’re throwing a tantrum._ ”

“I am _not_ throwing a tantrum.”

She just scoffed. “ _Sure, whatever babe. Now get your ass in before I send someone to fetch you._ ”

Running a hand over your face, you contemplated it before sighing. “I wanna be covered.”

Knowing what you meant, you could picture Faith giving a short nod as she said, “ _I’ll do the best I can._ ”

The phone call ended then, and you let out one last sigh before getting up to shower, hoping the cold water would kill whatever lustful seed Sam had planted in you.

* * *

Your hair was a wild mane as you looked at yourself in the mirror in the dressing room. Faith had stuck to her word and did the best she could. You were dressed in a black mesh crop top with black underling to cover your breasts, and matching black mesh panties with more black underlining. It might still be revealing, but the mesh gave you a false sense of security. It made you feel less bare to the world.

The look was finished with black eyeliner, mascara, and simple nude lips. Your heels were more like strappy ankles boots, which added to the covered feeling.

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you sighed. _Let’s just get this over with._

Work had been a passion, once. You’d craved the pole, enjoyed the feel of moving your body to music, knowing every roll of your hips was been watched by an audience. You never cringed away from the eyes. Never felt lesser than the men who paid to watch. In fact, it had always made you feel empowered. Now it just felt like a chore.

Not looking to any of the girls as you stalked through the building, you set your focus on your allocated suite. The fact you were booked for hours made your skin crawl. You doubted you could pretend for the customer the entire time. You just hoped he’d get what he wanted and then leave.

Reaching the door marked ‘xx’ you sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening. If it had been the other suite, where Sam had fucked you like he’d invented sex, you were definitely sure you wouldn’t have been able to perform.

Grabbing the door handle, you took another breath before walking in. Keeping your back to the customer, you turned to close the door. You paused for the briefest of seconds, hoping and praying that when you turned there would be no one there.

“I almost forgot how gorgeous you are.”

Spinning on your heels, you found yourself staring at your Stranger. At Sam.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking utterly delectable. He’d forgone the leather jacket once more, dressed in a black suit and white shirt instead, with a navy tie hanging from his neck.

Unable to form words, you found your feet slowly moving towards him. Your eyes were glued, refusing to glance away. He began to stand as you continued to approach, his lips curving into that grin that made your skin tingle in the best way.

“Cat got your tongue?” he chuckled.

You shook your head, still moving closer. “You were gone. I woke up and you were gone. I didn’t think you’d come back,” you noted as you finally stopped in front of him.

His hand came up to ghost along your arm as he took in the sight of you. “I’m back now.” He took his time to admire your body before bringing his gaze up to meet yours.

There was a simmering heat in his eyes that made you feel cold without his touch.

“What are you going to do with me, Sam?”

He stepped closer, until you could feel his tie brush against your skin. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Anything you want.”

His grin grew ever so slightly before his lips descended onto yours. It wasn’t a demanding kiss, not like how it had been before. This was a tease. It was him taking over in a completely new way. But it didn’t matter how he tried to control the moment, you would submit to him anyway.

A hand came up to cup your face as he continued to brush his lips against yours. Your head felt foggy, like it couldn’t grasp anything, not when he was being so gentle. All you knew was that your desire, your need for him, it grew with each second it went unsatiated.

Turning the two of you, Sam moved until your back was to the bed. He pulled back, watching you carefully as he began to undo his tie. “Do you trust me?”

“I shouldn’t,” you admitted. “But I do.”

“Good.” Pulling his tie free, he then grabbed your hands and began to wrap the material around your wrists, binding them together.

There was something exhilarating about the idea of being bound. Watching Sam as he worked the tie like he’d done this a dozen times before, you felt your panties soak at the thought of what was coming next.

When he was done he reached for your hips and spun you around. His chest pressed to your back as he leaned down to nip at your jaw before breathing against your ear. “I’ve been hard thinking about you for months, and when I finally get the time and money to see you, you’re not at work.” He pressed his cock against your ass. “For days I’ve tried, but you stayed away. Teasing without even realising it. You have any idea how infuriating that is?”

“Sam-”

You let out a gasp as he pulled away and pressed on your back, shoving you towards the bed. You landed on your knees, but Sam was right there, pushing until you were bent forward, your forearms pressed against the mattress, hair cascading around you like a veil.

He crawled onto the bed behind you, running a hand along your back. “All I’ve wanted was to bury my cock in your sweet pussy. Missed the way you pant as I drive you wild. The way you arch into my touch.” To prove a point, he ran a finger along your spine. You couldn’t stop yourself from arching into it. “You have any idea what you’ve done to me?”

Pressing in closer, he bucked his hard cock into your ass as his hands grabbed your meaty cheeks. You were certain your panties were well and truly ruined by now. Your heart was racing, breath coming out in needy pants. Sweat slicked your skin as the thought of finally having him again drove your hormones insane.

“You been thinking about me, baby? Been thinking about my cock?”

You nodded, unable to form words.

A harsh slap to your ass made you yelp as Sam pulled away from you. “Tell me.”

Suddenly you couldn’t stop talking, the need to not disappoint over taking your muddled mind. “Always. Always thinking about you. Haven’t been able to stop. Makes me so wet. But I can’t. Nothing is as good. Nothing is as good as you. I can’t.”

He paused a moment, his hand stilling on your ass. “You can’t what?”

“Can’t come without you.”

Reaching forward, he fisted your hair and pulled you back until you were flush with his chest once more. “You been touching yourself thinking about me?”

“Yes.” You nodded, turning your head to watch his lips as yours parted needily. “But nothing… no one… nothing works.”

His grip tightened in your hair. “No one? You’ve been with others.” It wasn’t a question, and the disappointment in his voice made you whimper. “I thought I told you to remember, you’re mine.” Letting your hair go, he pushed you forward until you were resting on your arms again. “Guess I’ll just have to remind you.”

Your body was vibrating with need, shaking as you knelt there, listening to Sam. You heard the unmistakable sound of a belt unbuckle and a zip being undone. You shivered at the thought of him pulling his cock out and stroking it as he watched you quiver in front of him.

Leaning in, he pressed against your ass, reaching forward until his mouth was to your ear. “I’m going to ask you for colours. If you’re good you say ‘green’. If you want me to stop, the safe word is ‘red’.”

At the mention of safe words, you bit your lip.

That’s all he said before he pulled back, leaving you moaning with want and anticipation. Hands grabbed your hips, then, and flipped you onto your back. Sam grabbed your legs and spread them, bending them at the knees. He knelt between them as he leaned forward and grabbed your hands. Without a word, he tugged them against your head until your fingers brushed the bars on the headboard.

One look into his eyes and you understood. Your fingers wrapped around the bars where they would remain until he said otherwise.

Pulling back, Sam dragged his hands down your body. As he reached your panties he hooked his fingers into them and continued to move his hands down, taking your underwear as he did. You moved your legs so he could remove the clothing, before quickly getting back into place.

His lips quirked into a pleased grin as he then brought his hands up to his shirt. You watched with bated breath as he shrugged his jacket off before he began to work on the buttons. Each one was undone at an agonising pace that left you unconsciously pressing your thighs together.

When the shirt was removed it was quickly forgotten as Sam’s hands wandered down. Despite wanting to relieve some of the need making your pussy clench around nothing, you spread your thighs once more to watch him.

His hand wrapped around his undone belt and pulled at it until it was free. He set it down on the bed beside him before moving back to his pants. Your eyes were glued to his fingers as they snaked into his boxer briefs and pulled out his cock. Last time you hadn’t really gotten a good look at it. Now you could see it in all its glory, and you were mesmerised.

It was huge, long, and so very hard. You could see it throbbing in his hand as Sam stroked the length of it. If you had to guess, you’d say it was about nine inches… a monster of a cock on a beast of a man.

“Colour.”

Panting, you dragged your eyes up to meet his. “Green.”

Still grinning, he let his cock go and reached for the belt. You watched as he worked it into a loop before he looked to you with questioning eyes. “You still trust me?”

“Yes,” you breathed, chest heaving.

Reaching forward, he slipped the belt over your head. You felt your heart skip a beat as he secured the leather around your throat.

“If you can’t talk, two taps to the bars.” He gestured to where your hands were still grasping the headboard.

You gave him a short but silent nod, pulling your lip bottom between your teeth as you waited eagerly.

Shifting into position, one hand holding an end of the belt, Sam used the other to grasp his cock once more, lining himself up. You gasped as the tip pressed to your slick slit. He groaned at how wet you were, watching his cock as it easily slid into you. He didn’t stop until you’d taken every single inch.

Never had you felt this full. Last time hadn’t been like this. It had been hard, fast, eager and wanting. This was a burn, a stretch, a push. It was slow and deliberate, as if Sam was etching the memory of himself into your walls. You stretched further than ever before as he ruined every other cock for you all over again.

Pulling back, Sam dragged his cock along your walls until only the tip remained inside. Then he thrust forward, the force pushing you up the bed an inch or so. He slammed into your cervix, making your toes curl and fingers grip the bars tighter.

Sam watched as your eyes squeezed shut and your lips parted. He repeated himself a few more times, using the same slow pace and harsh thrust each time. You were moaning by the fifth thrust, unable to contain the noise. That’s when Sam tightened the belt around your neck.

You would’ve thought having something wrapped around your throat would have scared you. But as your eyes opened and you saw the dark lust in Sam’s gaze, you’d never felt more turned on in your life.

Gradually, Sam picked up the pace. The sound of each thrust met your ears, his groans joining your moans. His free hand slid from your knee to your inner thigh, pressing against it until you spread yourself a little more for him. He watched his cock as it sank into you with every push, your juices covering him.

The belt tightened a little more. You found it a little hard to breathe, but the fear that came with that thought just added to your adrenaline.

Rough fingers slid around your thigh, to your hip and up to your waist. Sam leaned in a little more, driving his cock into you at a faster pace, hitting a new spot that made your walls clench him as you fought not to scream.

He could see the pleasure on your face and it fuelled his own.

Thrusting into you over and over, pressing into that one spot before pushing into your cervix, Sam let go of all his inhibitions as he fucked you with a force that you knew would leave marks. At that point, you didn’t have the mind to think about that. To care about it. All you wanted was for him to give you that high you craved.

Once more, the belt tightened as Sam leaned down to press his lips to yours in a kiss that took away the last of your breath. You gasped against his lips, feeling your face warm up as your lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen. You waited, feeling Sam’s lips ghost along your jaw as he continued to fuck you.

When it became too much you let go of the bars and tapped them twice.

The instant Sam released the belt and you sucked in a breath you were slammed with an orgasm like no other. Sam sealed his lips over yours to muffle the scream as you came, gushing all over him. Your hips bucked up from the bed, thrusting against him, milking his own orgasm out, and with a groan into your mouth Sam spilled his seed into you.

His fingers gripped your thigh, hooking it around his hip as he fucked you through your orgasms, pulling another out of you. You moved your arms so they wrapped around his head as you held him to you. Tearing your lips from his, you sunk your teeth into his shoulder as you cried out, feeling your body shake with the euphoric sensations that came with the mind-blowing orgasm.

When Sam was sure you were both finished he carefully pulled out of you with a hiss and dropped himself onto the bed by your side. Breathing heavily, you looked up at the ceiling as your mind reeled, trying to catch up with reality.

“Here.” Sam shifted onto his elbow and reached out for your hands.

You watched as he undid the tie, releasing your wrists. When they were free he gently ran his thumbs against the skin that had been bound. Then his eyes moved to where the belt was still around your throat. Without a word he removed and tossed it to the side.

His eyes met yours, and then he did the most surreal thing he’d ever done. He leaned in and he kissed you.

It wasn’t one of his teasing kisses. It wasn’t one of his demanding kisses. It was a caress, gentle and sweet, no hint at something more behind it.

Parting, he pulled away to look down at you. “How are you feeling? Sore?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay.”

He let his fingers run along your throat. “Is there anything in here I could use to take care of you?”

“Take care of me?”

“Clean you. Soothe the marks,” he noted.

Slowly, you shook your head again. “Nothing besides another damp cloth.” Your eyes glanced to the bathroom. “But I’m honestly okay, Sam.” You turned back to him. “Better than okay. Perfect, even. Just… just don’t disappear again.”

“Okay.” He gave a short nod, lying back down so he was on his side, facing you.

As you stared at him, taking in the ever-changing colours of his eyes, you opened your mouth to speak, “And… and…” You couldn’t do it.

You didn’t want to sound clingy, or needy. You didn’t want to scare him off. You didn’t want him to know just how addicted you were. He was your drug now. It was dangerous, foolish, but you’d crossed a line and there was no turning back now.

“And what?” he pressed.

Taking a breath, staring into those eyes, you took a chance. “And don’t stay away for so long this time.”

“I’m not made of money, sweetheart.”

You flinched. It had never occurred to you that he might not have been able to afford another ‘dance’. But now, as you thought about it, you suddenly realised the situation you were in. He was buying you for sex.

You didn’t like that thought, but you also didn’t want to stop seeing him, which left you with one choice.

Before you could change your mind you rolled over and reached for his jacket on the floor. You fished a pen from one of his pockets and grabbed his arm, quickly scribbling down your number. When you were done you clicked the pen, put it back in the pocket and tossed the jacket away.

You shrugged. “Then call me next time.” You eyes dragged down to the tattoo on his chest, avoiding his gaze.

Grinning, Sam rolled until he was hovering over you as his lips caught yours. You moaned and melted against his touch as he shifted between your thighs once more. No more words were shared as he began to rut against you, his cock hardening once more.

There was absolutely no doubt in your mind that’d he’d call.

**Bamby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The scent for the candle in this fic was inspired by one of saxxology's (who can be found on Tumblr) scents, from scentsfromthebunker (also on Tumblr, and Etsy). I chose the scent soulless!Sam because it sounded perfect and was too good to pass.
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Panty kink. Fingering. Oral (female receiving). Unprotected sex. Blindfold. Wax play. Sam’s tie.
> 
> Bamby

This time when you called in sick it wasn’t because you were in a mood… it was because you couldn’t be seen with all the marks that littered your body.

Everything still ached, even though it had been 48 hours since your last encounter. Standing in front of the mirror in your bathroom now, you took in all the bruises that adorned your body. Your neck was a little red, but it was your hips that were the worst.

Sam had gripped you with a strength you’d never felt before. He’d moved you how he wanted, used you how he needed, and you’d loved every second. Looking at the remnants of that night made you shiver with desire. That man had definitely created a monster inside you.

Turning away from the mirror as it began to fog, you moved to step in the shower to wash away the day. You hadn’t done much, just lounged around home, doing a few bits and pieces of housework. You were bored.

Having had Sam again, you felt alive once more. You didn’t feel so empty and down. He spurred energy into you. But that energy was wasted. You couldn’t go to work, you didn’t have much of a social life. You were ready to do things, but there was nothing to do. It was infuriating.

Standing under the water, you let the pressure work into your back, easing some of the tension left from your activities with Sam. The hot water ran down your skin, helping you relax as your eyes closed and a hum left your lips. It was so nice, being able to stop and just be for a second or two.

The sound of buzzing and your phone chiming as a text came through pulled your attention away from the water. You ran a hand over your face as you stepped out of the shower and reached for your phone on the counter by your towel. No one usually texted you unless it was one of the girls from work asking you to take their shift. Everyone else called. They knew you preferred to get conversations over and done with.

Checking the message, you frowned at the unknown number.

 

> _I want you. Tonight. Now._
> 
> _Sam_

Your heart began to race as you looked down at those six words. Your eyes hovered on his name, your thighs clenching together at the thought of having him again, so soon after your last encounter.

Without wasting a second more, you sent through your address with a quick reassurance that you wanted him, too.

Nothing else was said. You waited for another message to come through, but it never came. Suddenly you realised he could arrive at any moment… and you were not ready.

Jumping back into the shower, you cleaned yourself up hurriedly. You shaved what needed to be shaved, and washed the rest of the soap off your body. You didn’t bother with washing your hair, unsure if you had the time for it.

Getting out of the shower again, you dried yourself as quickly as you could, walking through your apartment naked at the same time. Entering your room, you threw the towel onto the bed as you moved to your dresser, pulling out the first thing you saw.

Pink. A light pink. So different to all the black he’d seen you in. You wondered if he’d like it as you slipped the lace and crisscrossed pair of panties and bra on. You doubted he’d care what you wore… it wouldn’t be on for long.

On your way past your bed you grabbed your towel to hang it behind your door. You reached for the other hook, grabbing the black satin wrap with that had trimming on the sleeves. As much as you wanted to jump Sam the second he walked through the door… you didn’t want to risk your neighbours seeing you half-naked.

Slipping the wrap on, you headed back to the bathroom to quickly blow-dry and brush your hair. You didn’t bother with anything else. Makeup was tedious and shoes were ridiculous in this situation. But you didn’t want your hair to dry weird after the sex, so that had to be dealt with now.

Finishing with your hair, you hurried out of the room to clean up the house a little. There were a few things lying about, and for some reason, you dreaded the thought of Sam thinking you were a mess. A smell in the air made your nose crinkle. It wasn’t strong, and it wasn’t bad, but you didn’t like it.

Moving towards your coffee table, you grabbed the candle that sat there and pulled out some matched from the drawer, before lighting it. In an instant, you were hit with the smell of orange and cinnamon with undertones of vanilla, coconut, and something you couldn’t quite name. It was warm, a little sweet, and made your skin tingle as a smile pulled on your lips.

A knock on the door had you jump a little, caught off guard.

Reaching back down, you place the candle on the table and moved towards the door. You patted at your hair and clothes, trying to do your best to fix whatever may be out of place. Coming to stand by the door, you took a breath, readied yourself, and opened it.

Sam stood, dressed in another suit, with the same tie as the other night hanging from his neck.

His eyes raked over you, taking note of the black wrap that was tied at the waist. Lust clouded his gaze at the thought of what lay underneath.

“Please tell me you’re naked,” he growled, stepping into your apartment and pushing the door closed without taking his eyes off you.

With the door now closed, you reached for the satin rope that held the wrap together and pulled it loose. As is fell open you revealed the pale pink set underneath, and you swear the lust in his eyes grew.

“Even better,” he groaned, reaching out to grab your waist and pull you closer.

You let out a small yelp at the tug, melting against his lips as they crashed onto yours. His hand held your face to his as he claimed your mouth, demanding control which you relinquished in an instant.

Backing the two of you up, he didn’t pull away once as he walked you backwards. You let him, completely transfixed by his touch and presence. A push sent you falling onto your couch with a bounce. Sam stood over you, watching as he undid his tie roughly. You were quick to remove your wrap, fingers then moving to your bra.

“No.” He shook his head at you as he tossed the tie onto the coffee table, away from the flame of the candle. “Just lay there. Watch.”

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you did as he said. You watched as he shrugged his suit jacket off and walked over to drape it over the arm of your couch by your head. Your eyes followed him as he moved back around the coffee table to come stand by your feet.

Not once did you let your gaze waver as he stood before you. Greedily, you drank in the sight of him as he stood by the other end of the couch and began to pluck at the buttons of his shirt. Each one was undone with purpose, that smirk of his in place. You felt your legs squeeze together as his chest was revealed to you slowly.

The material was shed from his shoulders as he continued to stand there, watching you watching him. Next, his fingers moved to his belt, and you felt yourself swallow around nothing.

“Can’t get you out of my mind.” He plucked at the buttons of his shirt slowly. “Feel you everywhere.” The material opened, revealing the smooth span of his chest. “My cock has been throbbing since the other night.”

You whined, unconsciously spreading your thighs for him.

Lips curving into a grin, he slipped his shirt off and folded it neatly before placing it on the coffee table. “I’m going to fuck you all night, and all over again in the morning.” Leaning down, he reached for his tie while keeping his eyes on you. “Do you trust me?”

Biting your lip, you nodded.

Sam stepped towards the side of the couch, right by your head. You couldn’t stop yourself from turning to eye the bulge that was hidden in his suit pants. Mouthwatering, you licked your lips as thoughts of him splitting you open and making you scream had your pussy clench with need.

Then your eyes were being covered.

His tie was wrapped around your head and tied into a secure knot. With your sight gone you felt a new sense of anticipation and excitement rise.

The air shifted as Sam moved away from the couch. You turned your head back so you were facing the ceiling even though you couldn’t see it. Listening, you pictured him watching you with that grin that made you want to drop to your hands and knees for him.

Chest rising, lips parting, you tried to hear past the pounding of your heart as it grew louder. You tried to _feel_ him in the room. But the scent of your candle and thrum of your pulse was clouding your senses and leaving you blind in more ways than the blindfold was.

A finger pressed against your bottom lip and you jumped. It was warm and felt strange, but along with the texture came the intense smell of orange, cinnamon, vanilla, and coconut. Sam had dipped his finger in the wax of your candle.

He dragged his finger down, parting your lips further. “Do you remember your words?”

On a breath, you answered, “Yes.”

With your answer, he pulled away, but you could still feel him. You could sense him in the room as he stood beside the couch and looked down at you. The image was so clear in your mind, you’d thought for sure you could anticipate his every move. You never expected the drizzle of hot wax on your stomach.

The heat was painful, but the feeling went straight to your pussy as you gasped. There was a pause as Sam watched the wax harden on your skin before he leaned in closer and poured a little onto your breasts.

Hissing, you arched off the couch, feeling the wax roll towards the valley of your cleavage but dry before it could reach its destination. More wax spilled, this time on your other breast, and again you arched and moaned.

Sam tested out other parts of your body. He poured some wax onto your collarbone, your hip, your thigh. Each time had you wanting more and by the time he finished with the candle, you were a writhing mess.

Fingers gripped your panties as lips pressed gentle kisses to your hip bone. Sam dragged your panties down, trailing his lips along as he went. You were panting, begging for him with every moan and gasp.

When your panties were gone he pulled back up, taking his lips away from you. Instead, his fingers began to ghost along your skin as he moved them back up your body. When he reached your slit he ran two fingers along it before dipping in to feel how wet you are. The groan that came from him had your legs spreading eagerly.

Grabbing your legs, Sam quickly turned you enough so one leg hung over the couch a little more, giving him space to slot between your thighs. Kneeling on the ground he gave one last teasing stroke of his fingers before he pushed them into your hole. Your body arched off the couch with the force of his thrust, but his other hand was quick to shove you back down.

Then there were his lips and tongue. Sam leaned in and flicked his tongue over your clit, testing your taste. His chest rumbled with a sound crossed between a groan and a purr before he leaned in and sealed his lips around your clit.

You were helpless as Sam devoured you. He alternated between licking and sucking, savouring your taste and enjoying every twitch he pulled from you. His fingers were still thrusting, but only shallowly now as he focused his attention on the spot that made you twitch with each stroke. You were gripping the couch for dear life and muttering words of praise while simultaneously begging for more.

Walls clenching around Sam, you were hit with a sudden orgasm. Lips parting in a silent scream, your hips thrust against his hand as you shook with violent pleasure. Sam continued to lap at you as your body was overtaken by immense pleasure.

Before you could recover, however, Sam was crawling up your body. He kissed and nipped at your skin to distract you from the sound of his zipper. You weren’t sure when his pants were removed, or if he took them off completely, but none of that mattered the moment he thrust himself inside you.

There was no waiting and no warning. Sam pushed in until you thought you were burst. He was just as huge as you remembered, and despite the fact he’d fucked you not 48 hours beforehand you still weren’t prepared for the burn of the stretch.

Sam didn’t give you a moment to adjust, though. Arms wrapping around you and body pressing against your wherever he could reach, he began to fuck you hard and fast.

It was frantic and wild. This was about him chasing his own end, there was no thought of yours. Sam grunted and panted in your ear, sweat-slicked skin sliding against yours as he slammed into your cervix over and over with every thrust.

Clutching at his back, digging your nails into his skin, you held on and enjoyed the ride as Sam used your body for his own pleasure.

Hands grasping your hips tightly, Sam bucked and jerked as he came deep inside your pussy with a long and guttural groan. You moaned as a fluttering climax of your own followed before your body went limp.

Pulling away, Sam grunted as his cock fell from your pussy. His cum spilled from your hole, there was a moment where you thought you should protect your couch, but that passed the instant you felt him.

Sam lifted your head from the couch ever so slightly and undid the knot at the back of your head before removing his tie. It took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to the lights, but the moment you did you found yourself staring into his hazel eyes.

“Stay the night.” It came out as a comment, but it felt more like a plea.

Cradling your face with his hand, running the pad of his thumb along your lips, he grinned. “Whatever you want.”

**Bamby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Sam scent from saxxology’s scentsfromthebunker seems like the perfect morning smell to wake up to, which felt fitting for this chapter!!
> 
> Warnings: Explicit language. Smut. Finger. Oral (female receiving). Sex toys. Over stimulation. Squirting. Shower sex. Unprotected sex. Praise kink. Multiple orgasms.
> 
> Bamby

Waking in the morning was weird. It had been a long while since you’d felt the press of a hard body against your back. For a few short seconds, your mind raced in frantic worry, trying to figure out who could be behind you, but then the ache in your body anchored your thoughts and you remembered.

Sam.

Sam, and his strong natural coffee-like scent. Sam and his strong arms. Sam and his hard…

“Oh!” You shifted forward and away from him, eyes wide.

He chuckled, rolling onto his back and lifting his arm up to rest under his head. “Morning.”

“Morning…” You eyed him carefully, trying not to drag your eyes down to the sizeable tent under your sheet. “You stayed.”

“You asked me to,” he reminded you with a shrug. “Plus I did promise I would fuck you all night and all morning.”

Heat rose to your cheeks as you looked down at his smug grin. You could tell he knew how flustered you felt by his words… while you’d both done some things together, and you were an exotic dancer, this felt different.

Never had he seen you in this light… in daylight. Not only that, but it was morning. He’d stayed the night. That felt a little less like casual sex, and something a little more dangerous. You felt like he was seeing a part of you no one else really got to see, and that made you want to shrink and hide.

“I’m gonna… go get a drink of water,” you told him as you edged out of the bed. “Do you want anything?”

He didn’t speak, simply shook his head and continued to grin as he watched you scurry to grab some clothes. His eyes followed as you slipped on a pair of blue lace panties and the threw on a simple, pink silk cami. Not once did he speak as you flitted about the room before ducking out, a self-conscious smile on your face.

As you walked towards the kitchen, to actually get a drink, you couldn’t stop your mind from whirling.

It’s not that you were shy, it’s just that this was new. This was different. You weren’t shrouded by darkness and illuminated by purposefully placed lights. You weren’t dancing for him. This wasn’t a late-night booty call. This wasn’t an accidental hook up. It wasn’t a drunken mistake. It was different.

You’d both been sober- at least you had been- when he arrived last night. The sex hadn’t just been a heat of the moment thing. He’d come over to be with you. To have you. To fuck you all night, and that’s what he did. You never would have thought he’d actually stick around to do it all over again in the morning.

Moving around your apartment, you felt the ache from last night’s activities throb through your body. You wondered if you could even handle one more round with him.

 _One more round_ , you scoffed. _The guy is a beast. He’ll want to bend you over and fuck you at least six more times before breakfast._

Sipping on the glass of water you’d grabbed yourself, you leaned against the bench and forced your mind to go blank. It was impossible, of course, but you at least stopped thinking about Sam and sex. Instead, you wondered if your time with him would mean you’d be away from work a little longer than you’d anticipated. Already you could feel the throb of new bruises on your body.

If you showed up, looking like an unfinished dot-to-dot picture, your boss and coworkers would have questions. For one, they’d want to make sure you weren’t being abused by some boyfriend- a boyfriend you didn’t have, but one they assume you did. Once you’d reassure them it was nothing like that there would be the more awkward questions of ‘Who did it then?’ and ‘What was it like?’. You would die of embarrassment if you had to suffer through those questions.

Sighing, finished with your drink, you left the glass in the sink and padded back towards your bedroom. Your eyes were on the ground as you silently hoped Sam would be up and dressed. You hadn’t heard him move about while alone in your room, but part of you hoped he’d be ready to head off.

It’s not that you didn’t want him to stick around, it’s just you weren’t sure your body could last whatever he had planned.

When you entered your room you were, at first, pleased to see him standing. You thought for sure it meant he would be going home soon. But then you realised just where and how he was standing.

“Umm… Sam?”

Standing there, completely bare, half-hard cock bobbing to attention, Sam turned to grin at you just like he’d been doing before you left. Only now he wasn’t in bed, he was by your drawer… and holding your rabbit vibrator in the palm of his large hand.

“I thought it would have been pink, to be honest,” he commented, turning his gaze to the white toy.

You swallowed around the lump now in your throat as all your concerns washed out the window. Who cares if you wouldn’t be able to walk afterwards? You wanted Sam in you now… and the slick between your thighs was just proof of that.

“Have you ever had someone else use this on you before?” he asked as he began to move the toy in his hand, his eyes looking at it curiously.

Shaking your head, you squeaked out your answer, “No.”

Turning his grin back to you, he chuckled lightly. “Would you like to?”

_Fuck._

As Sam stood there, lips curled into his grin, eyes watching expectantly, you stripped. There was nothing sexy about, no dance or tease. You just pulled your cami off and tugged your panties down, leaving you in nothing.

“Good girl,” he purred as he started towards you.

Without much thought, you began to back up and turn. You didn’t realise what you were doing until the back of your legs met the side of your bed. Sam’s grin grew once you bumped into the furniture. He had you right where he wanted.

Stepping closer, he reached out to cup the side of your face and tilt your head before leaning in to kiss you. It was an all-consuming kiss, one that stole your breath and made you dizzy. He didn’t let go until your lungs were screaming for air.

Releasing you, he gave a slight push, sending you down onto your mattress. As you bounced a little he grabbed your thighs and spread them, placing a knee on the bed so he could lean over you.

His free hand roamed up your body, coming up to your face once more. His thumb traced your bottom lip, parted your lips and dipped in so you could taste his skin. When your tongue flicked out against him thumb he groaned, bringing his other hand between your bodies.

The first feel against your pussy was his fingers. You could feel the toy bump your thigh every now and then as his fingers stroked your slit. He watched as you began to pant, already almost falling apart. Right when he thought you were going to go insane with need, he pressed two fingers into you.

A mangled groaned pushed through your lungs.

“So wet, baby.” His grin remained in place as he fucked you with his fingers slowly. “So ready for me. Pussys just sucking me in. So fucking eager, baby.”

Your moan got caught in your throat as he found your sweet spot. Watching you twitch under his gaze, Sam focused his attention there, fucking into you and pressing into the spot until your lips were parting on a scream that just would not form.

Before you could recover he was removing his fingers, and pushing in the vibrator. You gasped at the feel of being so full, arching into the toy as he began to slowly fuck it into you. Your hand shot out to grab at his hand as Sam pressed the toy deep into your pussy, pressing it against your cervix and clit… before he turned it on.

Your back almost snapped in half as you pressed both into the mattress and against his hand. Your eyes rolled back and body spasmed, as a bone-shattering orgasm rocked through your body.

“S-s-sam!” you wailed, grip on his arm tightening as you twisted and writhed on the spot. “Fuck!”

But Sam just stayed where he was, watching as orgasm after orgasm pulsed through you until you were squirting all over the toy, his hand and his arm.

Removing the toy from you, Sam pressed the button to turn it off as you continued to twitch through the aftershocks of your orgasm. “I’m gonna need a shower after that,” he chuckled.

Eyes fluttering open, you looked up at him and his grin. No words would form as you just laid there, in your mess.

“Come on.” Tossing the toy onto your bed, he looped his arms around and under you, before lifting you off the bed.

He never seemed like the kind of guy that would carry you around like this, but here you were, in his arms. Sam pressed you to his chest as he walked through your apartment, moving like he owned the place. Moving like he’d been there a million times before. It took no effort or time for him to find the bathroom.

Once inside he placed you on the counter and opened the glass door of the shower to turn the water on. You sat there, panting, still trying to come back to Earth as you watched this God move about without a care. It was honestly like he didn’t care that you’d just squirted all over him. The way he moved looked as if he was just getting ready for any other ordinary shower.

But it wasn’t going to be an ordinary shower, not when you’d both be in there.

He tested the water to make sure it was the temperature he wanted and then turned to you. “Come on.” He offered you his hand. You took it and slipped off the counter, letting him guide you into the shower. “I’ll go get us some towels. You clean yourself up.” Leaning in and cupping your cheek, he gave you a quick kiss before turning and walking away, leaving you staring after him in bewilderment.

The warm spray of the shower pulled your thoughts away from the empty doorway. The pressure of the water eased some of your aches as you stepped under to soak your hair and wash your face. Standing in the small glass room that was quickly filling with steam, you almost forgot about the world outside.

You didn’t hear him return. You didn’t hear the door open. You didn’t hear him step in. But you felt him.

As Sam moved in to join you under the warm spray, his arms wrapped around your waist. He bent down to press a lingering kiss to your shoulder as he subtly moved you a little closer to the wall.

“Hands out, baby,” he whispered in your ear, running his fingers down your arms to wrap them around your wrists. “Like this.” You didn’t fight him as he moved your hands up to rest them on the cool tiles.

Certain you wouldn’t move, Sam then ran his hands back up your arms and then down your sides. He grasped your hips with one hand as he lined himself up with the other. The first brush of his cock against your slightly parted slit had you whining needily, but also hesitantly.

“You sore, baby?” He leaned in to kiss your shoulder again. Pressing against his back, you nodded. “I promised I’d fuck you all morning… do you want me to stop?”

Despite the painful throb in your pussy, despite needing a break, you still desperately wanted him. Biting your lip and closing your eyes, you gave a short shake of your head.

You could feel his lips turn up into that famous grin of his before you felt him thrust forward.

This time your scream didn’t get caught in your throat. It tore through your lips as he pressed into you until he was completely sheathed by your pussy. Your walls throbbed against him as the head of his cock slammed into your cervix, shaking yet another climax out of you.

“Ride it out, baby.” He grabbed your hips and held you close, as he pressed gentle kisses to your back. “Breathe.”

It took a moment for your mind and body to catch up, but as soon as you they did you took in a deep breath.

“Good girl.” He pulled away slightly and pressed a hand against your back to change the angle. “I’m going to fuck you now, you should probably hold on.”

Groaning, you leaned forward to rest your head on the tiles as you nodded. There was no doubt in your mind that he was watching with the stupid yet irresistible grin.

He didn’t pull all the way out like you’d expected. It was a slow drag as his hips left your ass, but the thrust back in was a little harder. He gradually picked up the pace, still wanting you to enjoy it despite wanting to fuck you like he’d said.

“Sam,” you moaned against the tiles.

His cock pressed onto your cervix again. “Yeah?”

“Just fuck me. Please.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” You nodded as your forehead remained pressed against the tiles. “I know my words. Please, just fuck me.”

Not needing to be told again, Sam pulled away from you a little more and positioned his feet as he got a better grasp of your hips… and then he was fucking you.

The force of his thrusts would have sent you crashing into the wall if you hadn’t already been leaning against it. Every push in pressed into the spots that made your toes curl. The grip he had on your hips was so tight you knew you would have even more bruises. But he didn’t seem to notice any of that as he chased his own release.

Sam’s eyes were glued to where your pussy was sucking him, where his cock disappeared into the walls of your cunt as he fucked you like he said he would. You held on to what you could, trying desperately not to crumble as he forced you into yet another orgasm.

It was too much. Your body was twitching, your legs shaking, your head spinning. Right as you began to collapse Sam slammed into you hard and fast with a groan and a shudder as he filled you with his spendings. He barely had enough time to catch you as you began to fall to the ground.

“Whoa!” Arms quickly wrapped around your waist as his cock slipped free from you. His seed pooled from your hole, but neither of you cared as he held you upright, keeping you on your feet. “You okay?”

All you could manage was a weak nod.

Still holding you up, he reached over to turn the water off before lifting you into his arms again. You let him set you back on the bench and quickly dry the both of you before you were in his arms again and being carried to your room.

As he laid you down on your mattress you felt yourself begin to drift off. “Hey, Sam?”

“Mmm?” he responded as he stood by the side of the bed, looking down at you.

“You can stay longer if you want… but no more sex for a bit, okay?”

Your eyes were already closed when he chuckled lightly. “That’s not a bad idea. But I’m not done with you, yet.”

“Good.” You nodded as your lips pulled up into a grin of your own.

**Bamby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut. Oral (male and female receiving). Fingering. Edging/orgasm denial. Masturbation. Food play.
> 
> Bamby

When you woke you found a note from Sam on your dining table. He’d stayed for a while but had decided to head off to run some errands. In the end, he promised to return for dinner, because he wanted to make sure you were okay.

Part of you wondered if he actually cared. Sam was a great guy- which wasn’t entirely all about the sex you’d had with him- but he seemed a little odd. You got the sense that he didn’t really feel much, which was ridiculous but it’s just the vibe you got. There were just some moments where it seemed like he ran more on primal instinct than anything else. It was honestly like nothing you’d ever seen before.

You weren’t complaining, of course. No way in hell were you going to complain when the guy left your feeling so high. Sure, there was the pain, too… but you actually kinda liked it.

For the rest of the day, you just hung around. Your legs were too shaky to do much, so you opted to read while on the couch. You were deep in some romance novel- which was more like erotica- when the text came through.

Practically throwing the book across the couch, you quickly grabbed your phone and opened the message.

 

> _I’ll be there in 20._
> 
> _Be ready._
> 
> _Sam_

As you stared down at the phone you only had one question… be ready for what?

Your mind kept going back to sex, despite both of you agreeing to take a break on that front. Just of the thought of it made you wince in pain, yet despite that, you were already wet. While you knew you would pay for it later, the more you thought about Sam’s cock the more you wanted.

With the anticipation of possible sex growing, you scurried off into your room to get ready. By the time you heard Sam knocking on your front door, you were dressed in a satin burgundy thong with lace floral details and a matching bra. Just in case your assumptions were wrong, however, you chose to throw on a simple and flowy black dress that was both convenient and would catch his attention.

After checking your hair you then answered the door.

His eyes looked you up and down appreciatively. “I don’t think I would have been able to hold back if you answered in your robe again,” he admitted, shifting his hold on the paper bag he was carrying.

Laughing lightly, you took a step to the side to let him in. “I’ll remember that for next time,” you teased.

Groaning at that little smirk playing on your lips, he gave in just a little. Wrapping an arm around your waist, he pulled you flush against this chest and kissed the breath out of you, not caring that your door was open for the whole world to see.

“Sam!” you exclaimed, unable to hide your smile as you pushed him away playfully. “Someone will see!”

“And?” He shrugged. “You care if people see us?” he asked as he reached over to close the door without looking at it. “You want me to be your dirty little secret?”

It was your turn to shrug as you bit your lip and reached out to play with the buttons of his shirt. “Maybe I wanna be yours?”

His eyes watched your fingers fiddle as you stepped a little closer. “I know where this is going, and as fun as that would be you said no more sex. So, no more sex.”

Letting your lip go, you pouted up at him instead.

Chuckling, he gently grabbed your chin, before reaching up to play with your bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re cute, you know that?”

“Thought I was sexy.”

“You are,” he assured you. “But right now sexy is trouble, and I don’t like trouble makers. I like good girls.” He moved closer then, backing you up against the wall. “Are you gonna be good?” he asked as he pulled your lip down slightly, dipping the tip of his thumb into your mouth.

With a gasp, you nodded.

“Good girl.” Leaning down, he pressed another kiss to your lips- only this one was much faster- before stepping back and gesturing to the paper bag in his other hand. “I brought dinner.”

* * *

Dinner consisted of burgers and fries. You and Sam sat on your couch, watching TV, eating away. Well, you were eating. Sam didn’t do much more than nibble and pick. You didn’t notice until you were almost finished and realised he’d barely started.

“Sam?”

“Mm?” he responded while keeping his eyes on the TV.

“You gonna eat?”

There was a pause as his eyes remained on the screen before he looked over to you. “Huh?”

You gestured to his burger. “You’ve barely eaten.”

“Not really hungry.” He shrugged. “At least not for this.” His gaze turned dark as if he’d flicked a switch.

Cheeks flushing you watched as he reached over to place his burger back in the bag. While you remained frozen, he then grabbed your food and put it away. His movements were carefree, like he hadn’t just insinuated something that you’d thought wouldn’t be happening. But when his gaze met yours again, you started to wonder.

“I thought you said-”

“We’re not having sex,” he assured you. “But there are other ways we can have fun.”

You were frozen as he slid down to his knees on the ground and grabbed your thighs. Your breath hitched as he slowly dragged his hand up your legs, hooked his fingers under your thong, and pulled it down. Panting, clutching at the couch cushion, you watched with wide eyes as he then disappeared under your dress.

The first touch of his tongue on your slit made you jump, but he was quick to coax you into submission. Stroking your folds, he dipped his tongue in to flick against your clit, causing you to practically melt on the spot.

“Mm…” Letting your head fall back and eyes shut, you reached out to fist a hand in his hair. “Sam.”

At the sound of his name, he dipped his tongue in further as he leaned in to seal his lips around your clit. He was gentle at first, lightly sucking at the bud, flicking his warm tongue against it. But the longer he was down there the louder and needier you got, which only encouraged him more.

Fingers pushed into you, and you whined desperately. Spreading your thighs a little more, opening up for him, you began to grind against his face as he found all the spots that made your body sing and scream all at once. But right when you were about to fall into the edge of bliss, he pulled back.

Panting, you frowned at him as he rose to his feet. “What… what… what are you doing?”

“Cleaning up.” He shrugged as he grabbed the bag of food. “I’m heading to the kitchen,” he told you as he started to walk off. “Want anything?”

Slumping onto the couch, you pouted. All you wanted was him, but it seemed you weren’t going to get that any time soon.

* * *

When Sam returned to the couch it was as if nothing had happened. It was as if his face hadn’t been between your thighs and on the brink of giving you the orgasm you now _desperately_ needed. He just plopped down on his side and focused on the TV once more.

You, however, couldn’t focus. All you could do was glare at him, with your arms folded across your chest. There was still a light buss working through your veins, crying out for the end he’d been so close to giving you. Instead, you had to sit and simmer, and wait.

Feeling your eyes on him, he spoke up, “If you’ve got a problem, say something.”

“Why’d you stop?”

“Because you said no more sex.”

“That wasn’t sex!” you exclaimed, annoyed.

Sighing, he turned away from the TV to meet your gaze. “What do you want, Y/N?”

“You!” you snapped.

He shrugged. “I’m right here. You want me…” he reached down to unbuckle his belt, and undo the button and zipper of his jeans, “come get me.” As you eagerly scurried onto your knees, ready to crawl over to him, he lifted a finger to stop you. “But no sex.”

Pouting, caught off guard, you knelt there on the couch for a moment as you tried to figure out what you were going to do. It took you a few moments- more than you would have preferred- before you slid off the couch and onto your knees. Sam grinned, pleased, as you positioned yourself between his thighs.

Reaching for his jeans, you were a little nervous as your hand pulled them and his boxer briefs down. When his cock sprung free, already hard and leaking, your pussy clenched with want. Slowly, you dragged your eyes up to meet his.

“No.” He shook his head, knowing what you wanted. “But you can touch yourself,” he offered.

Happy with the compromise, you grasped his cock with one hand, while resting the other on his thigh, and leaned in. The sound he made when your lips sealed around the head of his cock made your legs wobble. It was the hottest thing you’d ever heard.

As your head began to bob, slowly drawing more and more of him in with each stroke, you reached down and under your dress. Relaxing your gag reflex, you gradually worked Sam into your throat as your fingers began to stroke your folds. His groaning spurred you on, encouraging you to dip two fingers into your soaked hole.

Sam fisted your hair as you began to hum around him. He mumbled something under his breath, but you were too focused on the task at hand. Too focused on the rhythm of both your fingers and mouth. Too focused on giving both of you what you wanted.

Pulling away ever so slightly, you kitten licked his tip as your eyes looked up to his. No longer was he watching the TV, instead his gaze dark was glued on you and your sinful mouth. Deciding to tease him a little, you pulled your wet hand from your pussy and brought it up to fondle his balls. As he began to fall apart, turning to putty in your hands, your lips sealed around the head of his cock and began to suck.

“Fuck,” he breathed, hips jumping as your tongue began to swirl around the tip. “Fuck.” His grip on your hair tightened as you started to massage his balls. “Fuck!”

He bucked into your mouth as his cum spilled down your throat. You milked him dry and swallowed every last drop, humming around him as the aftershocks of his orgasm trickled through him.

“Fuck me.” Letting your hair go, he pulled you off his cock and up onto his lap.

But before his lips could meet yours, you hesitated. “You might wanna wait… I taste like you right now.”

“You think I fucking care?” Without waiting for an answer, you found yourself being tugged forward before your lips were crashing against his.

Sam groaned into the kiss, stroking at your mouth with his tongue, asking for entrance. You parted your lips for him and whined as he began to lick and taste you, taking complete control of the kiss. You gave into him completely, melting in his hold as he held you against him, not bothering to pull back for air. Instead, you were breathing each other in as he kept his lips on yours.

“Fuck.” Pulling away from you suddenly, he stood the two of you up and grabbed your hand.

You both stood there as he kicked his jeans and boxer briefs off before he led you out of the living room. You would have asked where he was taking you if you’d cared. Honestly, if wherever you were going was going to lead to sex, you didn’t care.

Bringing you into the kitchen, you pulled you closer and grabbed your waist before lifting you onto the island counter. “You don’t wanna taste like dick? Fine. I know what I want for dessert then.” As he reached for the fridge he looked you up and down. “Take the dress off.”

He turned his back to you, reaching into the fridge. You did as he said, pulling your dress up and over your head before dropping it onto the ground. You were unclasping your bra when he set some chocolate and strawberry syrup onto the counter beside you.

“Sam… what are you doing?”

Closing the fridge, he quickly shrugged his shirt off. “I’m having my dessert.”

A hand on your shoulder guided you down until your back was flat on the counter. You watched with bated breath as Sam grabbed the strawberry bottle and dribbled a little onto his finger before sucking it off. He groaned as his eyes rolled back, a look of pure pleasure crossing his features.

Then, without giving you a glance, he brought the bottle forward to hover it over your stomach… and poured some of the syrup onto you.

It was cold, making you jump as it rolled to the side a little. Before it could escape, however, Sam was leaning in to lick it up. The contrast of his warm tongue with the cool syrup had your thighs clenching with want.

His eyes met yours with a knowing grin as he slowly, agonisingly, licked the rest of the sauce up, while subtly pouring more onto you. This time it was higher up, closer to your chest, and when he moved up to lick you clean there, you felt your pussy clench.

“How badly do you want me right now?” he asked as the bottle then came up to hover between your breasts.

“Sam…” You couldn’t form words. All you could think of, all you could feel, was Sam.

He let a little bit of the syrup out and watched as it pool between your breasts. You thighs clenched at the feel of the cool sauce, but it only got worse as he then leaned in to bury his face in it. His tongue lapped at the syrup until there was no trace of the strawberry left, and even then he remained. Putting the bottle down, he used one hand to grab your breast and pinch your nipple… while the other went south.

The first brush of his fingers against your pussy made you shuddered. You wanted to simultaneously spread your thighs for him, and clench them together in a desperate attempt to relieve the coil inside you.

Since receiving his text, you’d been on edge. Since he’d knocked on your door, you’d wanted him. Since he’d last gone down on you, you’d been desperate. Since having his cock in your mouth, you’d been about ready to explode. Now, with his face buried between your breasts and his hand between your thigh, you were about to go insane.

“How badly do you want me right now?” he repeated. When you remained silent, unable to find the right response, he pushed, “I’ll give you what you want if you just answer the question.”

“Fuck! I want you so fucking bad! I feel like I’m going to combust. I feel like my skin is too tight, but I also feel empty. I don’t want you, Sam, I fucking _need_ you!”

“That’s all you had to say.” Abandoning your chest, he grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and shifted you so he could stand between your thighs. “Just remember… you asked for this.”

He brought the bottle up and squeeze some of the sauce onto your bare pussy. Your hips jumped off the counter, but he was right there, using his free hand dot hold you down.

“Say the word and I’ll stop, but until then… I’m going to enjoy my dessert.” He began to lean in, letting the tip of his tongue taste the sauce and taste your pussy. Before he dived in, he paused, looking up to meet your gaze. “No cumming until I say, okay?”

Nodding frantically, you curled your hands into fists and pressed them against the counter as Sam then leaned in to take what he wanted. You didn’t realise then, but he would enjoy feasting on the mingled taste of your pussy and the chocolate sauce for at least an hour… all while refusing to let you come until you begged for the release you needed.

**Bamby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. Slight angst? Smut. Phone sex. Masturbation. Vibrator. Praise kink. Dom!Sam. Fluff.
> 
> Bamby

After recuperating at home for a few days, you were thankful to be back at work. Sam was gone, just for a couple of weeks, off to do whatever it is he does. That meant you had time to focus on your job, to focus on paying bills, to focus on yourself.

Six days in and you missed him. Missed looking the mirror to find his bruises littered all over your body. Missed the reminder of how he made you feel. Missed the sound of his chuckle in your ear. Missed that smirk of his.

It was official… you’d fallen head over heels.

You’d never admit it, though. Whenever you texted Sam you got the feeling he was doing it because he felt slightly obligated. You didn’t get a hint of feelings on his side. He felt a little cold unless sex was involved. While that should have made you turn and walk away, the mystery of it all had you glued to the spot. You were addicted to him, and there was no giving it up.

“Hey, Y/N,” Faith walked up to where you were about to exit through the back staff door and head for your car.

Pausing, you turned to her with a soft smile. “What’s up?”

“I uh… I was wondering if you could cover for me tomorrow? I… I’m meeting this guy, and I just-”

“It’s fine,” you assured her, still smiling. “You’ve been covering my ass for weeks now. It’s time I return the favour.”

“Oh my _God,_ thank you.” She threw her arms around you. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Laughing lightly, you let her hug you a little longer before pulling away. “It’s fine, really. But I have to get going. I’ll talk to you later,” you called over your shoulder as you walked out, leaving her standing there, doing a little happy dance.

* * *

You couldn’t look at most of your house without blushing these days. Your bathroom, kitchen, lounge room and bedroom had been compromised. Everywhere you looked, you saw Sam and his glorious body. You felt the things he did to you, and the things you wanted him to do. It was excruciating.

Lately, you hadn’t been able to get to sleep without playing with yourself. It was the only way to calm your body and mind enough to rest.

Sitting up in bed, flicking through the internet to distract yourself, you were caught by surprise when your phone began to ring. Looking to the screen, you were even more surprised to see that it was Sam calling for a video chat.

“Holy shit.” You quickly scrambled to answer, making sure you looked okay before putting on a smile.

His face filled the screen, just as you’d remembered it. That smirk was in place, and your body shivered at the sight.

“Hey.” He didn’t hide the way he was taking you in, dragging your eyes to wherever he could see your skin. “Busy?”

Shaking your head, you reached over to close your laptop. “Nope. Not at all.”

“Good, ‘cause I’ve missed you.” His gaze met yours. “And my partner has left to find some fun of his own for the night, so I thought…” His grin grew.

Your throat suddenly grew tight. “You mean…”

“I mean, I wanna see you. _All_ of you.”

“Sam,” you bit your lip, “I’ve never done-”

“Then I’ll be your first.” You swore his eyes darkened even more then. “Come on… it’ll be fun.”

Scratching your neck for a moment, you contemplated the idea. While you knew it would be incredible to do something like that with Sam, you also knew he would take his time with it. You needed to sleep. You were taking Faith’s shift tomorrow, which meant you needed more rest.

“Hey,” his voice changed a little so he _almost_ sounded concerned. “Everything okay?”

“I just… I need to sleep, Sam. I’ve picked up an extra shift at work tomorrow. Faith, you know Faith-”

“Girl who took me to the one-on-one room, yeah I know her,” he confirmed.

“Well, she’s got a date and I know that means a lot to her. It means a lot to all of us. Our line of work doesn’t exactly make it easy to find someone who isn’t a sleazeball or just in it for the sex.”

“Is that what you think?” He raised an eyebrow at you. “That I’m just in it for the sex?”

“If it’s not then what are we doing, Sam?”

“We’re fucking.” He shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean that’s all there is. If all I wanted was to get laid I wouldn’t have paid to see you those first few times. I wouldn’t be calling you right now. I’d be out getting my dick wet.”

“So, what, I’m your girlfriend?”

“You’re the closest thing to it, yeah,” he answered shortly and plainly. “Now, if you need to sleep then fine, you can sleep. But I wanna watch you come just once. Give me something to jerk off to later.” His eyes were darkening again.

Biting your lip, you nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” His grin returned. “Get the vibrator.”

Putting the phone down, you hurried off your bed and rushed to the drawers. Reaching into the top drawer, you pulled out the toy before scurrying back over to the bed and grabbing the phone. Sam was still there, still grinning, still waiting.

“Now… take off your clothes.”

Doing as he said, you set the phone on the bed in a way so he could watch as you dragged your loose black top over your head. Your lip was caught between your teeth again, your eyes lowered to your sheets as you exposed your bare chest to him. A hum over approval spurred you on.

Leaning back against your pillows, you lifted your hips and hooked your thumbs into the band of your silk pink rose shorts and panties, before sliding them down. When they were halfway down your legs, you met Sam’s gaze through the phone as you continued.

He watched hungrily, shifting in his seat. “Show me. Let me see.”

Understanding what he meant, you kicked your shorts and panties onto the floor before spreading your legs to show him your wet pussy. Reaching between your thighs, you opened your lips and run a finger along your slit, catching your clit and moaning at the feel.

“As nice as that looks, you need to sleep, remember?”

Pouting, you gave a light shrug. “Maybe I could stay up a little later.”

“No baby. You need rest for work tomorrow. We’ll make this quick, okay?” When you gave a reluctant nod his grin grew ever so slightly. “Good girl. Now, grab the rabbit vibrator and put it on the lowest setting.”

Again, you did as he said. When he was certain you’d followed his instructions he told you to place it on your slit, to press it against your clit and tease your hole. You obeyed, pressing the white toy against your sex. The feeling that rippled through you was intense and yet not enough. Like a warm-up, a tease of what was coming your way.

“Turn it up.”

You whined as you turned the toy up, pressing it against you harder. Your hips were slowly thrusting now, your pussy clenching eagerly.

“Play with your tits.”

Without hesitation, you used your free hand to squeeze your breasts and pluck your nipples. Your eyes fell shut as moans spilled from your lips.

“Open your eyes. Look at me.” As soon as you did as Sam ordered he spoke again, “Push it in.”

You didn’t miss a beat before pushing the vibrator in all the way.

“Yeah, just like that,” Sam groaned as he watched your writhing on the toy.

Panting, arching, aching for more than what the vibrator could give, you watched Sam as he watched you fuck yourself on the toy. It pushed in and out of you, reaching as far as it could, getting nowhere near as far as Sam’s cock could. The stretch was nothing compared to when you were with him impaled on that thick, hot, long, warm, weeping-

You came on a cry, clutching at your breast, forcing yourself to keep your eyes on Sam as he watched up come undone.

“Fuck yourself through it. Ride it out, baby. Ride it out,” he ordered as your hand faltered and body shook.

Still, you did as he said and slowly dragged the toy in and out of you, turning the settings down gradually until you were left twitching and moaning, a mess on your sheets.

“How long are you going to be gone for?”

“I don’t know,” he answered, watching as you roll onto your side and tossed the toy away. You didn’t even realise you were giving him the perfect view of your ass, with your pussy lips peeking out, teasing him.

You could only imagine how hard he was right now.

“I’ll make sure we finish this job as soon as we can, and then I’m coming back for you.”

“Coming back for me?” you asked, already drifting off.

He hummed, still watching. “Just sleep, baby. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” You smiled lazily, reaching for your phone as your eyes fluttered closed. “Night Sam.”

“Sweet dreams,” he called back before the line went dead.

**Bamby**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. Little bit of angst. Smut. Public sex. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Dirty talk. Anal play.
> 
> Bamby

Work was… hectic. Faith hadn’t been showing up for most of her shifts, too in love with her new boyfriend. You were doing everything you could not to hate her, but it was getting harder and harder. Missing her shifts meant you had to work more, and knowing she was with her boyfriend just reminded you that Sam was still gone.

You missed him. You missed him more than you’d missed anyone before, and you didn’t get it. The guy was practically a stranger. He was a booty call, someone you’d slept with a few times. Neither of you really knew much about the other. So why were you already so attached?

That question never strayed too far from your mind, just like Sam. He was always there, always in your thoughts as you went about your day and nights.

Like now… while you were dancing for someone in the main room of the club. You were sliding against a pole, going through the motions without much consideration. Usually, you thought about your moves and routine… but with Sam taking up so much space in your head, you didn’t have the energy to care.

The guy didn’t care, either. You checked him out every now and then to make sure he was still interested, and despite your lack of effort, he couldn’t take his eyes off you.

Spinning on your heels, you began to lean forward, to show him your ass. The black bodysuit you wore showed a lot of cheek, and the deep plunge accentuated your cleavage. With mesh sides, satin cups, and lace connecting it all… you felt both covered and exposed, but that was the point.

As you continued to dance and move, your eyes opened and looked across the room without thoughts… and locked onto a hazel glare that was directed towards you.

Sam.

Suddenly you felt nervous, unsure… it felt like you were doing something wrong. As he sat there, watching you dance for the strange person, you were reminded of what he’d made clear during the months you’d known him. That you were his, and his alone.

But this was your job, and despite the fact you knew he was going to have something to say, you continued to dance. In fact, suddenly you were moving with purpose. Keeping eye contact, you began to give the best dance you’d given in weeks… and it was all for Sam.

Moving your hips, dragging your hands along the curves of your body, you focused on him across the room. You didn’t even glance at the man who was paying you, forgetting all about him as you grabbed the pole.

Sam’s gaze stayed fixated on you, and even though he was far away you could see the lust darkening his gaze. It urged you to move more, to practically humping the pole as you teased him. He’d been gone for far too long, and you wanted him to feel just an ounce of your suffering.

Watching him watching you… it was exhilarating. He was fucking you with his eyes, and it made you shiver. It was delicious.

You couldn’t wait to get your hands on him.

* * *

“Night, Y/N!” Lacey called as you headed for the back exit.

You turned to smile at her over your shoulder. “Night!”

Pressing two flat hands on the door, you pushed it open and welcomed the cool breeze that swept over your face. It was so refreshing after being cooped up inside for so long. You loved your job, but there were times where you questioned your life decisions… this breeze always seemed to help wash some of the grossness away and remind you of why this is where you wanted to be.

“Hi there.”

Jumping out of your skin, holding a hand to your chest, you turned to your right and found a man standing there… the man you’d been dancing for when you’d spotted Sam.

He was very average, very plain… but everyone and everything was after Sam. Mousy brown hair, brown eyes, barely taller than you, with a blank canvas build that was neither fat, skinny or bulky… there was absolutely nothing interesting about the guy.

“Hi?” You adjusted the strap of your bag and took a half step back.

Lips pulling into a smile, he chuckled awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I know how this must look, I just… you were amazing in there, and I’ve been coming here for a while. I see you, I like to watch you move about, not just dance. You’re always so nice, and you’re really beautiful, and I was just wondering if you’re free-”

“She’s not.” An arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you up again its owner.

There was no need to crane your neck and look up. You knew who now stood beside you. Their heat and smell and touch was familiar. No one was like Sam. He was one of a kind, unique, extraordinary, special… and here for you.

Looking from Sam to you, and then back, the guy lifted his hands and began to walk away slowly. “I-I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know.”

“And now you do,” Sam noted shortly, no patience in his tone.

Not needing any more hints, the guy gave a short nod and hurried off. Neither you or Sam moved as you watched him disappear around the corner. You didn’t move until you were alone.

Sam turned to you then. “You were dancing for him.”

“I was dancing for my job,” you countered. “Until I spotted you… then I was dancing for something else.”

“Really?” He took a step closer, lip pulling into a grin. “And what were you dancing for then?”

Giving a short shrug, you answered, “You.”

Chuckling, he took another step closer and raised his hand to brush your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Is that so? And why were you dancing for me?”

“Because I’m yours,” you answered so simply and without pause.

His eyes turned dark as they met yours again. There was a sharpness to them as he stared into your gaze with an intensity that made your knees weak.

Before you knew what was happening, he snatched your hand and darted further down the parking lot, to the dark corner at the back. You let him drag you along, taking quick steps to keep up with his long strides. So focused on not fumbling or tripping, you didn’t even notice where he was taking you or what he was about to do.

Suddenly he spun around and pulled you closer, holding the side of your face with his large hand as his lips crashed down onto yours. Lost in the feel of his mouth claiming yours as his tongue licked into your mouth, you jumped in surprise as you were pushed against something.

Turning your head, you found yourself pressed between Sam and the hood of his car. He took that opportunity to latch his lips onto your neck, where he left the first mark of the night. You just moaned, melting into the feel of his hands and lips mapping out your body, like he was recommitting it to memory.

When he began to tug on your top, however, you realised what his intentions were.

“Sam.” You grabbed his hand to stop him from unbuttoning your black blouse. “We’re in public… we’re in the staff parking lot at my work,” you reminded him.

Pulling back to stand up straight, he looked down at you with that same intensity. “I’ve been gone for weeks, and I’ve wanted nothing more than to sink into that delicious pussy of yours the entire time. My cock has been painfully hard for far too long. We’re covered.” He gestured to the corner where you were. “It’s the darkest corner, no one can see us.”

Chewing on your lips, you took in your surroundings and decided he was right, you were covered by the shadows, but still… “Someone might hear us.”

He chuckled at that, leaning in again, to start plucking on your buttons. “Someone might hear _you_.” He moved in closer and pressed a gentle kiss to your jaw. “You’re just going to have to be quiet.”

Your shirt was ripped open then as buttons flew through the air. You had half the mind to scold him, but before you could his lips began to descend to your blue lace and black bra. Head falling back, you did your best not to moan as he pushed one cup away to latch onto your nipple.

Letting go, Sam pulled away just enough to meet your gaze. “Do you trust me?”

The groan that spilled from your lips was accompanied by your eyes rolling to the back of your head as you nodded slowly as if you were high from his touch.

With your answer, Sam suddenly pulled back further and grabbed your hips, before turning you sharply. Your hands slammed against the cool metal of his car as he quickly opened your jeans and yanked them down. A slap to your ass made you yelp and look over your shoulder at him.

Grinning, he ran the flat of his palm over your cheek as he admired your black lace boyleg panties. “Such a shame… they’re very pretty.” Then he was gripping the material with both hands… and he ripped them to shreds.

“Sam!” you scolded on a gasp, but his grin just grew as his fingers ducked down to slide against your slit.

You jolted forward, mouth falling open in silence as your fingers tried to curl into the metal of his car. “If you don’t stay quiet, someone will find us,” he noted with a tone that made you shiver. “But maybe…” his fingers dipped into your folds, grazing your clit, “you want that.”

Head falling to the car, you moaned as two fingers pressed into you. Sam dragged them along your walls at an agonisingly slow pace. He pressed into all the right spots, without giving you what you really needed. Knowing he was driving you insane, he took his time and enjoyed watching you twitch and shift with need.

With wet fingers, he pulled them out of you and ventured a little higher. You jumped and gasp, head snapping around to look at him as he played with your ass hole. Gently and carefully, he began to press a single finger into you.

“Oh God,” you whimpered, dropping your forehead to the hood.

Sam chuckled as he pressed in a little more before he began to thrust the finger in and out of you. Your hole clenched around him, eager for more, but wanting something else as well. Your other hole felt abandoned and needy.

As if he could feel what you desired, Sam pulled away to undo his jeans and lower them enough to free his cock. He ran the tip along your folds, pressing it against your ass hole to tease you, before sliding it further down and pushing into you.

Groaning, you arched your back as his cock pressed against your cervix, filling you completely. Everything inside you vibrated with relief at the feel of finally having him back inside you. Sam let your body adjust and reacquaint itself with his size as he watched for a moment… and then he began to move.

He gripped your hips for leverage as he began to fuck into you hard. It wasn’t fast, but it still made your toes curl and made you see stars. Sam was merciless, slamming into you with a bruising force as he kept fucking into your cervix, as if he was trying to break through it and into your womb. That thought made you shiver, as you remembered how his hot seed felt inside you.

“Sam,” you whined, unable to keep your eyes open, it was all just so overwhelming.

Letting your hip go, his finger returned to your ass hole. He didn’t press in this time, instead he just circled and pressed against it. The feeling was intense and delicious. You clenched around his cock, now pushing back into him as the need to come drove your actions.

Right there with you, Sam watched his fingers play and tease with your ass as he fucked into you faster. He groaned at the sound of your pants, moans and whining. He was sure you weren’t aware of all the noise you were making as he fucked you both into your climaxes.

When he came you felt his hot seed paint your walls as he filled you to the brim. It pushed you in to your end, making you scream into your arm as Sam grabbed your hips and slammed into you as deep as possible. He held you there as you twitched against him, his cock throbbing against your quivering walls.

Eventually, you managed to calm down, going limp and lax against the hood. He watched you with a smirk, pulling his cock out to tuck himself away. You turned your head to watch him, eyes glassy with bliss.

“Come on.” He helped you up and began to adjust your clothes to cover you again. “Let’s get you home.”

“Are you going to leave me there?” you asked with a small voice that showed how scared you were of his answer.

His eyes looked up from where they’d been focused on the zipper of your jeans. He met your gaze and saw your fear. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss to your lips.

“I won’t leave until you ask me to.”

**Bamby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I used the Soulless Sam scent from @scentsfromthebunker as inspiration for this chapter :)
> 
> Warnings: Explicit language. Smut. Dirty talk. Sensory play (blindfold, bondage, etc). Cum play. Masturbation. Fingering. Oral (female receiving). Unprotected sex. Squirting.
> 
> Bamby

“What do you mean Faith is fired?” you asked Brandi, one of your co-workers.

She shrugged, leaning against the door frame. “All I know is she hasn’t been in for over two weeks and hasn’t called in to say why. We all know how it goes, babe. She got a new boyfriend, he hated her job, and so she turned her back on it. It happens all the time.”

You looked in the mirror at yourself as you thought about Sam. While he wasn’t your boyfriend, he was something intimate. You wondered if he would want you to quit. If he cared about your job.

He didn’t like sharing, but it was mostly about touching. He didn’t mind others watching you, as long as they followed the rules he’d torn to shreds. Only he could have you like that.

“Faith loves her job,” you countered. “And she would have said something. She would have called me.”

Brandi gave you a fake pout. “Sucks when you get dumped, huh?” Instead of waiting for a response, she moved on, “Anyway because she’s run off with her tail between her legs,” she pushed off the door frame, “you’re gonna have to take a few extra shifts.”

“Fine, but I’m not doing the suits anymore.” You rose from your seat and grabbed your denim jacket, getting ready to leave.

“Are you insane? That’s the best way to get some extra cash.” She eyed you carefully. “Please don’t tell me you’re seeing someone, too. Not that I don’t want you to be happy and have all kinds of happy endings, but girl… you’re one of our bests.”

“It’s not like that,” you sighed. “He’s not a boyfriend, it’s casual.”

“Then why does it matter if you do the suites or not?”

_Because I’m his._

“Does it matter?” you asked, passing her.

“Not really.” She turned to watch you walk down the hall. “Just means more money for me.”

Rolling your eyes, you didn’t bother turning back as you continued for the exit, wanting nothing more than to be home already.

* * *

You opened your front door, not caring that the red sheer lace slip you wore did nothing to hide you from any peering eyes. All you cared about was the man on the other side, and once your gaze fell on him, it was game over.

Sam stepped into the room, leaning in close as he kicked the door shut and grasped the side of your face with his large hand. His lips ghosted over yours, breath fanning over you. Your heart fluttered and eyes rolled as your skin rose with goosebumps. His other hands fisted your slip by your hip, pulling and tugging on the material as he drank in the sight of you melting before him.

“This for me?” He gave the slip another tug.

Biting your lip, you nodded, unable to form words.

“When you sent me the text, I didn’t expect to find something so… pretty.”

Groaning, you let him turn you around as he started towards the couch, with your back to his chest. His breath fanned over your neck as he leaned in, fingers gripping your hips tightly. You let out a gasp as he suddenly pushed you forward, bending you over the arm of the couch roughly.

His hands slid up the back of your thighs, lifting your slip to reveal your bare ass. Pushing against you, he ground his jean covered bulge into you. Your fingers curled into the couch arm, head rolling as you pressed back into him in return.

Leaning in closer, Sam whispered in your ear, “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

Chuckling lightly, he pulled back. “Careful. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Turning around to face him, you let your eyes drag up his chest before locking onto his hazel gaze. “I trust you, Sam.”

Staring into your eyes, something changed in him. Something snapped, as lust clouded his gaze. Before you knew what was happening, he tore the slip off you and grabbed your thighs and hauled you into his arms. You clung to him as he moved through your house and into your room, before dropping you onto your bed.

You watched with bated breath as he pulled back and made quick work of his belt. Once it was free from the loops of his jeans, he grabbed your wrist and bound them with the belt before he pulled your arms up above your head.

“Keep them there. Do not move,” he ordered.

All you could do was nod and bite your lip.

He pulled away again and moved out of sight. You stayed there and waited before he returned, holding up one of your silk scarves.

Crawling up the bed, a knee on either side of your hips, he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to your lips. When he pulled away, he lifted your head just enough to slip the scarf around before tying it around your eyes. You were left blind.

Trying to follow him with your ears, you concentrated on listening to his movements. You didn’t miss the unmistakable sound of a match being lit before you smelt the familiar scents of one of your candles. Vanilla, cinnamon, orange, coconut, and patchouli

You hummed, breathing in the smells as Sam climbed off you. Once he was no longer on the bed, you had no idea where he was. Without his touch, you were clueless.

“You’re so fucking hot like that,” he groaned. You tried to follow his voice, but it felt like it was coming from everywhere. “Too hard to resist. Just can’t help myself, seeing you laid out like this.” His voice was getting rougher, mixed with the sound of skin slapping skin.

As you realised what he was doing, you moaned and squeezed your legs together.

“No.” He reached out with one hand and gripped your thigh, pulling it away from the other so you would open up for him. “Let me see that pretty pussy of yours.”

He continued to jerk off, the sound of his fist around his cock hitting your ears like a siren song. You arched ever so slightly, wanting nothing more than to watch.

The blindfold, you quickly realise, didn’t just take away your sight, but also blurred your sense of time. It could have been five seconds or five hours as you laid there listening and aching for him. You had no idea how long it took before you felt him spurt onto your stomach as he let out a long and guttural groan.

You jumped and whined when he then began to rub at his cum. Unable to see him, you just had to imagine the dark look in his eyes as he stared down at where he’d painted you with his seed. He played with it, spreading it around and rubbing some of it in before his fingers pulled away.

Waiting, panting with anticipation, your attention was quickly caught by a new smell as something neared your face. Then two wet fingers were rubbing at your lips, coaxing them open.

Letting out a gasp, you opened your mouth for his fingers. Sam thrust them in and out of your mouth, watching as you licked and sucked, tasting what was leftover from his ministrations. Your taste buds were overtaken by the salty taste of him.

“Fuck yes,” he grunted, watching as you cleaned his fingers. When you were done, you let them go with a ‘pop’. “God, you’re perfect.” He pulled his fingers away and dragged his hand down your body.

Still panting, chest heaving, you arched into his touch as he grasped your breast and tweaked your nipple. He stayed there, paying close attention to the way you responded to his touch as he played with your breasts. He squeezed them, and pinched them, before leaning in. His breath fanned over the nipples, and then you felt his lips.

He sucked your nipples into his mouth before letting them go with a wet sound that made you clench around nothing. He licked between the valley of your breasts, moaning and groaning against your skin. Arching into him, you began to grind against nothing.

Pulling away once more, he watched you squirm on the bed, desperate for him. You could feel his eyes as they dragged over your body, taking in every inch until they landed between your thighs.

Groaning, he reached forward to run a finger along your folds, making you jump and buck into his touch. “You’re so fucking wet.”

When you felt his breath on your slit, your back arched to an almost painful point. He simply chuckled lowly, and then you felt his tongue.

He licked a line along your slit, taking his time and savouring the taste. You let out a long moan as he took his time devouring you. The way he growled against you, his grip on your thighs tightening as he leaned in more to lick you clean… you were desperate to grab his head and hold him in place while you thrust against his eager tongue.

Sam made you feel things you’d never felt before. He gave you pleasure like no one else and nothing else could. It was like he had the key to unlock all your desires.

You were quick to come, curling your fingers into a fist as you kept your hands where Sam told you to hold them. Your back arched and eyes squeezed shut as you fought to close your legs against his grasp. Sam kept you spread open, though, as he sucked your clit into your mouth and reached down to press his fingertip into you.

Grinding against him, you whined with need. Your previous climax had barely finished but you were desperate for another. There was an ache inside you, an itch that was only getting worse and worse.

“Sam,” you whined, grabbing your blankets to pull on them as you bucked against his face.

He just continued to ravage you with his mouth, pulling you through another quick orgasm that had you crying against your blindfold. As you whimpered through the ripples of pleasure that ran through you, Sam let your clit go before pressing a kiss to your inner thigh.

You shuddered as he began to trail kisses further up your body, taking his time. Moaning and twitching with each press of his lips, you were prepared for him to push his fingers further into you and quickly crook them.

Letting out a scream, you were muffled by Sam as he sealed your lips with his. He kiss was deep, the taste of you mixing with the remaining taste of Sam. Fucking you with his fingers, he pressed them against your sweet spot that had you screaming more.

Tearing his lips from yours, he dragged them to your ear where he groaned, “Fuck baby, I could keep you like this all night and all day. Have you squirming for me. Wonder if you’ll squirt.” Reaching between your bodies with his free hand, he pressed against your stomach. “Come on baby,” his fingers pressed against that same spot a little harder as he pulled back to meet your gaze, “do it for me.”

Unable to scream anymore, your back arched even further, to the point of almost pain, as you came again. Sam’s fingers fucked your through it as you gushed all over his hand. He watched, with darkened eyes, groaning at the sight.

“Fuck. I can’t wait any longer.” Pulling his hands away quickly, he grabbed your thighs and wrapped them around his waist before he lined his cock up and thrust into you.

The sound that tore from your lips was like no sound you’d ever made before. Sam seemed to be spurred on by the noise, as he began to fuck you hard and fast, slamming into your cervix with every thrust. It was all too much, all overpowering, you came once more, squirting around his cock.

Pulling back, he knelt on the bed, holding you down with one hand as he fucked into you. He watched as you squirmed and writhed, crying against your blindfold. Thrust into you, he pushed into the perfect spot at this angle, quickly pushing you into another orgasm.

As you neared your end, he chased his own. Right as you both neared your peaks, he reached forward and pulled your blindfold off. You flinched at the sudden light, but quickly recovered and found yourself looking up at Sam as he knelt before you, your legs draped over his.

With his eyes locked onto yours, and yours locked onto his, you both came groaning as shocks of euphoria washed through your both.

**Bamby**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. Exotic dancing. Smut. fingering. Dirty talk. Slight edging. Unprotected sex. Praise kink.
> 
> Bamby

Your eyes rolled back as Sam ran his fingers along your slit. He’s been playing this game all day, getting you so worked up you thought you might faint. It was torture and incredible all at once.

Smirking against your lips, he chuckled as you shuddered against his touch. “You sure you wanna work tonight?”

“I have to,” you reminded him, digging your nails into his shoulders as you continued to straddle him on your couch. “Faith is gone, they need me to fill in for her.”

“They have other dancers,” he countered, tilting his head slightly. The feel of his lips barely brushing against yours wasn’t helping your predicament. “Stay with me. I know you want to.” He pressed a kiss to your lips then.

Groaning against him, you would your arms around his neck to pull him closer as you melted against his lips. Meanwhile, his fingers continued to torture you with gentle strokes against your slit. Bucking against his hand, seeking out more friction to ease the burning desire inside, you leaned into Sam and pushed him against the back of your couch.

Turning his head away, he began to trail kisses along your jaw as his fingers dived in to tease your clit. “Tell me you’ll stay and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Wha-what do I want?” you managed to ask.

“Me,” he answered simply, smirk evident in his tone.

Your head dropped to his shoulder as your hips continued to grind. He let his fingers explore as he drove you closer and closer to insanity. You were ready to jump off the edge and scream through a much-needed orgasm, but he was holding you back and it was infuriating.

“I can’t,” you whined.

His fingers were gone in an instant.

Grabbing your hips, he picked you up and set you down on the couch beside him before standing. “Then you’re going to have to suffer,” he told you as he stood.

Pouting, you leaned back against the couch’s arm and spread your legs to show him your dripping pussy. “But _Sam_ …”

Watching you with that smirk that made you dizzy, he shook his head. “You can play and pout all day long, I’m not giving you what you want.” He leaned in, putting one hand on the back of the couch and the other on the arm right next to your head. “And we both know you can’t give it to yourself. Nothing and no one gives you that high anymore.” Lowering himself just a little more, he pressed a searing kiss to your lips before tearing away abruptly. “Now get up and get dressed, or you’ll be late for work.”

* * *

You were thankful that you were rostered on to serve drinks for most of the night. You still had to dance, but they were all table dances. That meant nothing private and no suites were involved. It should be an easy night for you.

Moving around the room, handing out orders to the people watching the few women dancing in the room, you felt eyes on you. It wasn’t odd for guys to watch you move about the room, but there was something about this feeling that seemed different.

Pausing by the bar as you waited for your tray to be filled with more orders, you scanned the room to find whoever might be watching. No one stood out, though.

Shaking your head, you smiled at Brandi as she filled your serving tray, and then got back to work.

* * *

“Hey,” you smiled as you sauntered over to a table where a man sat by himself.

Heather- the hostess for the night- had informed you that he’d asked for you to go dance for him. You’d agreed, not seeing any reason to say no, but as you neared the table you had the odd sense that you’d met this guy before.

Not being able to pick out where you knew him from, you continued on. He looked up from his drink and watched as you slowly lifted your knees to straddle him on the booth lounge he’d chosen.

Eyes sparkling as he looked you up and down, his lips tugged into a nervous smile. “Hey.”

“I hear you want a dance?” you asked, looking at him through your lashes, feigning your own nerves in an attempt to make him feel better.

Swallowing around nothing, he nodded slowly. “Uh, yes… yes please.”

Chuckling, you began to move to the music slightly, getting in the mood. “You don’t come to places like this much, do you?”

“Um… yeah… kinda.” He was frozen as he watched you slide off his lap to start dancing in front of him. As you continued to move, he kept talking, “I’ve come here a few times. I’ve seen you…”

Looking over your shoulder as you danced, you caught his eyes. “See anything you like?”

All he could do was nod as his eyes followed your swaying hips.

With him now silent for a moment, you took the chance to try and figure out why you recognised him. Maybe it was because you’d seen him here before? But you were sure it was more than that. Plus, you were certain you recognised his voice, too.

“So, how often do you come here?” you asked as you moved closer to him.

“I… uh…” His fingers twitched as if he really wanted to touch you. “I’ve been coming for a couple of months. Used to ask for this other girl, but I haven’t seen her around lately.”

You paused for the briefest of seconds. “Faith?”

“Yeah.” He nodded as you started to dance again. You took note in the way he was starting to relax.

Turning around, you straddled his lap like before and kept dancing. Getting into the music more, you stopped talking as you focused on moving with the beat. Your hips swayed and hands roamed along your curves as his eyes followed the trail. The whole time you looked anywhere but at him, trying not to get distracted by the fact you still couldn’t figure who he might be.

Fortunately- or perhaps, _unfortunately_ \- the next thing he said helped you realised exactly who he was.

“Is it hard to work here with a jealous boyfriend?”

Stopping suddenly, you fixed him a confused glare. “Pardon?”

“I don’t mean to pry, it’s just… the other night, that guy outside… he seemed very overprotective and possessive when we were talking.”

“That’s who you are!” you exclaimed, finally recognising him as the guy who’d tried to ask you out after work the other night.

He chuckled nervously. “I didn’t think you’d remember, even though you danced for me.”

“I dance for a lot of people,” you noted as you started to move again. “I just couldn’t figure out _where_ I knew you from.”

Knowing you recognised him, he practically melted into the lounge as he relaxed. “I’m glad you remember me. A pretty girl remembers a guy like me? Best compliment.” He flashed you a flirty smile.

Surprised by the sudden change in his demeanour, you continued to dance in silence as he watched you. The dance went on like normal, nothing out of the ordinary happening as you moved your hips and trailed your hands along your body. When his time was up, however, things didn’t go like they usually did.

“Thanks for the dance.” He rose from his seat and reached out with your money.

Lips pulling up into a smile, you went to take the cash. But as your fingers grazed his, he carefully slid his hand up to gently grab your wrist. It was like you were in a trance as you stared into his eyes and watched him lean in closer.

Standing in the darkest corner, at the back of the room, no one saw the moment where he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of your lips.

“I’ll see you next time.” He gave you a wink before walking off.

Frozen on the spot, you stood there and watched him walk off as you felt a shiver run through you.

Cheeks flushing, Sam’s teasing came rushing back. Suddenly you felt like you were going to combust as your skin practically vibrated. A desperate tug on your insides had you shaking yourself back to reality and hurrying out to the staff door that led to the dressing rooms.

You needed a moment to yourself, to calm your racing heart and hammering hormones.

* * *

Slamming the door to the dressing room behind you, you moved over to your table and collapsed in the chair. Head falling back and eyes rolling shut, you did everything you could to control your breathing. But nothing seemed to be working.

With every passing second, it was like you were getting hotter and hotter. Your need and desire grew with each shaky breath you took.

“Hey.”

Jumping out of your skin, you shot out of your seat and turned to the owner of the voice you’d just heard.

“Sam?” You pressed a hand to your chest. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Had he seen you with that guy? Did he know he kissed you? Did he care? If he didn’t know, should you tell him? What would happen if he did know?

God, your head hurt.

Smirking with that same smirk that made you weak in the knees, he shrugged as he reached over to lock the door. “I might’ve been teasing you all day, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t affected.” To emphasis his point, he readjusted the bulge in his pants.

Eyes now glued to his crotch, you backed up against your dressing table as he stalked towards you. “We can’t do this here.”

“Why not? We did it the other night,” he noted.

“Having sex in the parking lot is different from having sex in the dressing room. Anyone could walk in.”

“That’s why I locked the door.” Reaching you, he lifted a hand to trail a single finger along the strap of your leather bra.

Shuddering against his touch, you didn’t stop your eyes as they rolled back and closed once more. “People have keys, Sam.”

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your collarbone. “Fine, I’ll stop…” his lips pressed against your neck, “if you really want me to.” This time, he kissed your jaw right by your ear. “Do you want me to stop?”

The feel of his lips, the sound of his voice, just everything him… you couldn’t deny your body. After having him tease you all day, and now with your body practically vibrating with desperation…

“Fuck me, Sam,” you whined.

That’s all he needed to hear.

Suddenly he turned you around to face the mirror of your dressing table. Your hands were quick to slam against the table as he bent you forward. Reaching around, he slid his hands along the black high waisted leather panties you wore. His fingers glided along the material and came to rest by the zipper that stretched from front to back.

Catching your gaze in the mirror, he slowly dragged the zip down. You spread your legs and watched as he opened your panties up to reveal your soaked slit.

“Been thinking about me at work?” He grinned, taking in the sight of your exposed pussy.

“Always,” you breathed. “Always thinking about you.”

“Good,” he hummed, leaning in to press a kiss to your shoulder as his hands left you. “Good girl.” His voice was followed by the sound of his belt being unbuckled.

You braced yourself, keeping your eyes locked on him as you waited to finally get what you’d been craving.

The first brush of his cock along your slit pulled a needy groan from your lips… and then he was pushing in.

He was taking his time, dragging his cock against your walls. You twitched and clenched around him, scrapping your nails along the wooden table as he tortured you a little more. The way he stretched you so slowly, filling you gradually, it was going to drive you nuts and kill you.

“So tight, baby,” he huffed behind you, breath fanning along your shoulder. “Wanna take my time with you. Really enjoy this.”

Whining, you turned your head to stare at his lips. “I have to get back to work.”

Suddenly he thrust forward, slamming into your cervix. “Take the rest of the night off.”

“Sam… I can’t.”

Pulling out slowly, he then thrust back in hard and fast. “Take the night off and I’ll let you come.” He leaned in to brush his lips against yours. “And then I’ll spend the rest of the night making you scream.”

Unwilling to pass up that opportunity, you nodded frantically. “Okay. I’ll… I’ll tell Heather.”

“Good girl.” He smiled at you once more before grabbing your jaw and turning you back to the mirror. “Now watch me as I fuck you.”

Helpless to his demands, you held on for dear life as he began to fuck you mercilessly. Afraid of getting caught, you bit your lip so hard you drew blood as his hips slapped against yours, his cock filling you over and over.

You were still so worked up from all his teasing, it took no time to get ou over the edge you’d been desperately clawing at. Forcing yourself to keep your gaze locked on his, you held back your cries as you clenched around his cock and came.

Sam groaned as you squeezed him, choking his cock as your body shook through your orgasm. He watched you carefully, admiring the way you reacted to him as he continued to fuck you.

Chasing his own orgasm, he grabbed your hips to hold you in place as began to move faster. You didn’t think it was possible, but he always managed to surprise you.

Eyes locked on to yours, lips pulled into a snarl, Sam slammed into you one last time before coming inside you with a noise that sounded more animal than human.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out of you and watched as his cum dribbled out onto your leather panties. “You should keep these…” He ran a hand along the curve of your ass before zipping you back up. “I like them.”

**Bamby**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. Angst. Fluff. Smut. Dirty talk. Praise kink. Oral (male receiving). Violence. Death.
> 
> Bamby

You couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was worse than usual. Every time you closed your eyes all you could see was Sam. Sam touching you. Sam naked. Sam watching you dance. Sam smirking at you.

It was driving you insane.

He was under your skin in every way but the one way you needed. A week had passed since that night he’d ravished you until you couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer. A week since you’d seen him. Before, when you thought of him as a drug, you didn’t realise how bad it was. But now you knew. Now you knew the point of your obsession.

Work had been difficult. With Faith gone you had to pick up extra shifts, but with your need for Sam growing every second, you were surprised you were still functioning.

Tonight, thank God, was your night off. You’d done everything you could think of to calm your nerves, to ease your mind, to dull the ache, but nothing seemed to be working. The longer you went without Sam, the worse you felt.

Your phone dinged as a message came through, and you practically threw yourself across the room as you prayed it was Sam messaging you.

An unknown number stared at you, turning your hopeful smile into a devastated frown. Sighing, you opened the message and felt your heart flip.

 

> _Sorry I haven’t been around, work has been crazy.  
>  Mind if I come over tonight?  
>  \- Sam._

Without missing a beat, you shot through a yes and then sat back with bated breath. Not one minute later, he sent you a message saying he wouldn’t be long, and that’s all it took before you jumped to action.

Hurrying over to your drawers, you pulled out the first set of bras and panties that caught your eye. Reaching for your brush, you worked it through your hair as you moved over to your dresser. You took your time here, making sure everything was perfect as you applied a little bit of makeup.

Soon enough, you were ready and smiling widely with anticipation. Making your way into the living room, you took a seat on the couch and pretended to flick through your phone as you waited for Sam to arrive.

Eighteen minutes later, there was a knock on your door.

You managed to control yourself and remain as calm as possible as you moved over to answer the door with a wide smile.

There he stood, tall and gorgeous just like you remembered. You barely gave him a chance to open his mouth before you were pulling him into the room and throwing the door closed.

Sam looked down at you, surprised but pleased as you pushed him against the door and made quick work on his belt. “I thought we could enjoy a drink and a chat first,” he chuckled. “But if this is what you want…”

Dropping to his knees, you pulled his jeans and briefs down before grabbing his half-hard cock. Letting out a groan, Sam’s head thunked against your door as you brought him to your mouth.

Wrapping your lips around him, you hummed as his cock grew as you slowly sucked him down your throat. Your desperation for him was so intense, you barely cared about breathing as you began to work up the pace and take him in further.

“Good girl,” he breathed, bringing a hand down to fist your hair and guide your head. “Keep going. Just like that.”

Encouraged by his words and actions, you looked up at him as you continued. Seeing the way his jaw ticked and eyes squeezed shut, you felt pride swell in your chest. You were the reason he looked so strung out on pleasure. You were the reason he was about to come down your throat.

“Baby, wait,” he groaned as you took him in further and hummed. Grabbing the side of your head, he pulled you away and looked down as you licked your lips. “Do you want me?”

“I want nothing else,” you answered without hesitation.

Wrapping a hand around your arm, he tugged you to your feet. “Prove it.”

* * *

You were strung out and exhausted. Sam had incredible stamina at the best of times, but there was something different about him… after every round, he was always ready for more.

All night he’d played with you like his own personal toy. He’d put you in all kinds of positions and did all kinds of things, and you let him. You wanted him to do it all. Nothing pleased you more than pleasing him. The thought that you could bring this man joy sent shivers through your body and enticed you into submission.

He used that to his advantage, knowing you couldn’t and wouldn’t say no to him. It was like you were suddenly tied to his needs and wants. If he wasn’t happy you had no purpose.

That’s how you ended up here, laying on your bed with your head over the edge. His cock was deep in your throat, which was tighter than usual due to his large hand wrapped around your neck.

You couldn’t breathe, and you didn’t care. The sounds spilling from his lips, the look of pure bliss on his face… that’s all you needed. Air be damned when you could live off the essence of Sam’s pleasure.

Black spots were beginning to fog your vision, but you still didn’t care. As long as the last thing you’d see was his face.

“Fuck baby, that’s right. Give it to me. Show me how much you want this. You want me to be happy, right? You want me, don’t you?” he grunted, fucking into your mouth.

Mumbling around him, you did your best to say yes as you continued to lay there and let him fuck your throat raw.

A loud crash, like something breaking through a door, had Sam freeze with his cock still shoved down your throat. You held still, waiting for him to continue, desperate to see that look on his face again. Instead, he pulled out.

“Wait here,” he ordered before leaving the room.

You rolled onto your stomach and waited, watching as he walked out of your room. You assumed he was checking what the sound was, but it was hard to think past wanting to give him everything. There was this deep-seated need to please and the fact you weren’t doing just that had you feeling anxious.

“Sam?” you called, pulling yourself up onto your knees as you watched the door with doe eyes.

He slipped into the room a few seconds later, closing the door behind him. A lazy smile pulled on your lips and your whole body relaxed as he headed towards you. Not once did you question the fact he was suddenly completely dressed.

“You’re back.” Reaching out for him, you grabbed his jacket and tugged him close before crashing your lips onto his.

Groaning against you, he pressed a hand to your shoulder and pushed you away. “Y/N, look at me.”

Doing as he said, smile still on your lips, you met his gaze. Instead of finding the desire you craved to see, he looked almost… empty.

“This is gonna hurt,” was all he said as he grabbed your arm before you felt a sharp sting.

Looking down, your gaze fell where he was holding your arm out… where you were bleeding… from a large gash. Then you spotted the bronze dagger in the other hand and had half the mind to yell at him… until you remembered who he was.

The short moment of clarity you had faded as you looked up to meet his eyes again. “It’s okay. Anything you want, you can have,” you assured him.

He sighed, as if you annoyed him, but didn’t comment as he tugged you from the bed. “Hide here,” he told you, as he pushed you down on the ground.

Doing as he said, you ducked down and did your best to make yourself small. From here you couldn’t see the door. You couldn’t see most of your room. Curiosity would have made you peek if it wasn’t for the fact you didn’t want to disappoint Sam.

Leaving you here, he gave a silent gesture telling you to stay, before he disappeared. All you could do was listen as he faded from view.

The door opened, creaking slowly and quietly… closely followed by the sound of something large and heavy slamming into something equally large and heavy. Matching grunts came from the other side of the bed as what you could only assume was a fight broke out.

A sudden thought occurred to you… that if there was a fight then Sam might be in danger.

Despite having been told to hide and stay, your need to make him happy stretched to the need to keep him safe. So, before you really knew what you were doing, you rose to your feet and got ready to jump into whatever might be happening.

But as you stood you came to a stop as you found yourself staring at two identical Sams.

“What the hell is going on?!” you yelled, looking to each man, trying to figure out who was Sam.

The other had to be a twin brother, right? Only one could be Sam. The other was an intruder, a stranger. So which one was yours? Which one was your Sam?

Both were dressed now, the one that had left you alone in the room must have grabbed his clothes from where he’d left them in the living room. That meant they were both dressed in jeans, flannel and a jacket. They were so alike… so very Sam…

“Y/N,” one of them raised their hands in defence as they looked to you with pleading eyes, “it’s me.”

Scoffing, the other glared at the first Sam. “He’s not me, Y/N. You know me. You know what I’m like.”

“Exactly!” the first exclaimed. “You know me, and you know I would never hurt you. You know I care about you. Please, baby…”

Eyes darting from one to the other, you shifted on the spot. “I-I don’t know.”

The second’s eyes landed on something on the ground. “Y/N, grab the knife and stab him. Kill him before he kills us all,” he ordered.

Your gaze fell to the carpet where you saw the knife Sam had used to cut you. Darting out, you grabbed the knife and held it in front of you, still looking to both of them with uncertainty.

“What’s going on? Someone tell me, what the hell is going on?!”

“There’s a strange man in your home,” the first started. “Kill him! He’s going to hurt us.”

The second focused on you as he kept talking, “He’s a siren. He killed Faith, and he’s killed other women. He came in here to use you and then get rid of you. I’ve been hunting him.”

Your hands shook as your grip on the knife tightened. “A siren?”

The first one scoffed, “Do you hear how insane he sounds? Kill him, baby. Kill him!”

Ignoring him, you focused on the second Sam as he held your gaze. “You know me, you know I don’t get emotional. He’s angry. He said he cares about you. Think, Y/N. _Think_. You know who’s real and who’s fake.”

Glancing back at the first one, you tried to weigh through everything you knew. Sifting through the events of the night, slowly you felt as if the wool was lifting from your eyes. But try as you might, you wouldn’t trust yourself. There was this large part of you drowning with that same need that had to please Sam… what if you killed the wrong one?

“Y/N,” your head snapped to the second as he went on, lifting his hand out towards you and nodding to the knife, “do you trust me?”

All uncertainties faded.

Taking a breath and taking a chance, you tossed the knife in the second’s direction. He caught it effortlessly, and within a blink of an eye, he drove the knife into the chest of the other Sam.

You spun on your heels and pressed your hands to your ears. Squeezing your eyes shut, you did everything you could to block out what was happening. Tears streamed down your face as you cried, knowing someone was dying behind you.

When a gentle hand landed on your arm you spun and screamed, lashing out to hit the person on the chest.

Sam grabbed your wrists, trying to stop your hits. “Y/N. Y/N! It’s okay!” he yelled over yours shouts, trying to reassure you. “It’s okay! You’re okay!”

The fight slowly drained out of you. Looking up at him with a red a puffy face, you sniffled, “It’s over?”

“It’s over.” He nodded. When you tried to look over his shoulder to the other Sam he quickly pulled you to his chest. “Don’t look.”

Doing as he said, you melted against his chest and continued to cry as he held you.

**Bamby**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. Angst. Fluff. Smut. Dirty talk. Praise kink. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Breath play. Bondage. Knife play. Blood play (just tryna cover me ass here). Squirting. Nude photos.
> 
> Bamby

After you’d stopped crying, Sam had taken you to the bathroom to clean and bandage the cut on your arm. You barely flinched as he dressed the wound, silence enveloping the two of you. Then he’d taken you to the living room, set you on the couch so your back was facing the walkway, and go to work.

You’d sat there and listened, refusing to give in to your curiosity that was begging you to turn. You didn’t have to look to know what was happening.

Sam was dealing with the body.

It took about an hour… maybe more, maybe less, time meant nothing to your catatonic brain. When he finally finished, Sam lifted you off the couch and took you to your room. He assured you he wasn’t going anywhere, and then left you to get dressed.

Pulling on a pair of panties and a simple tank top was harder than you’d anticipated. Every time you had your back to the rest of the room, you froze as an image of Sam laying on the ground flashed in your mind. All bloodied and lifeless… you were one hundred per cent sure you’d picked the right Sam, but that didn’t make things any easier.

Once you were done you opened your door and found him waiting in the hallway, leaning against the wall. One look at you and that’ all it took before he walked in and followed you to your bed.

Nothing happened between the two of you. All you wanted, all you needed, was for him to be there. You didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night and not know if he was okay. You needed the reassurance that he was okay.

Rolling onto your side, you settled into bed as Sam slipped in behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you to his chest, which is where you stayed all night. Any nightmare that might’ve come if he hadn’t been there, was scared away by his strong and comforting hold.

* * *

You woke with a groan, rolling over to find Sam sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard. He’d been on his phone, probably texting someone, but as you moved he put the phone away and looked down at you.

“Hi…”

“Hey.” He watched you carefully. “You’ve got questions.”

“Do you blame me?” you asked, pulling yourself up and over to sit in the middle of the bed so you could face him. “I mean… you killed someone, in my bedroom, just last night. Someone, might I add, that looked _exactly_ like you.”

He nodded. “I told you, it was a siren.”

“A siren? How am I supposed to believe that?”

“You saw it with your own eyes,” he noted. “Monsters are real, Y/N. Tough pill to swallow, I know, but they are.”

“And, what, you kill them?”

Again, he nodded. “I hunt them, yes.”

“That’s your job?”

“I don’t get paid, but that’s what I do.”

This was all so insane… “For how long?”

“My whole life,” he answered, causing you to scoff. “I’m serious. My dad was a hunter before me.”

Shaking your head, you were just about to tell him he was nuts when your eyes locked on to his. At the moment, you saw nothing but sincerity. Sam wasn’t lying… every word coming out of his mouth was one hundred per cent true.

“Holy fuck… I need a drink.” Unfolded your legs, you pulled yourself out of bed and walk out of your room.

Sam wasn’t too far behind as he followed you to your kitchen where you pulled out the bottle of vodka that lived at the back of your tallest cupboard.

As you unscrewed the bottle and poured yourself a drink, he leaned against the bench and watched. “You gonna pour me one?”

“You didn’t just learn there’s monsters out there, and that one was going to kill you.”

“No, but I did save your ass,” he countered.

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed another glass and poured him some. Sliding his cup along the counter, you didn’t bother looking his way as you took a drink from your own.

He watched you, rolling the glass in his hand. “So… what did you two do?”

Tensing, you froze as memories of last night flooded you. Before Sam had broken in and saved you, the siren and you had done things that made you shiver and want to vomit.

“That bad, huh?” you swear you could hear a grin in his voice.

“I thought it was you. Plus there was something else. Like, I had to give it everything it wanted.”

“I know.” When you turned to him he shrugged. “You were willing to give me anything, too.”

“What was up with that?”

“The siren must have gotten to you somehow, ‘cause the only way you get that devoted to them is if some of their venom gets into your system. Which means somewhere down the line you’ve either kissed someone or shared a drink. So…” he pushed off the counter, “am I about to get pissed that you’ve been making out with someone else? Or am I about to teach you the dangers of sharing drinks?”

Frowning up at him, you opened your mouth to explain that you hadn’t kissed anyone other than him in months, and that even if you had it was none of his business. But then you recalled that one night at work…

Your jaw snapped shut.

Sam glared. “Who was it?”

“A customer… that guy that tried asking me out after work the night you and I… in the parking lot. I danced for him the other night and afterwards he… he kissed me.”

Before you knew what was happening, Sam grabbed your arm and tugged. You were pressed between him and the counter, bending back in an almost painful angle as he loomed over you.

“You’re mine.”

“Sam… I didn’t know.”

Searching your eyes, his glare only grew more intense. “You did. Somewhere, somehow, you knew it wasn’t me.” He lifted his chin. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Your mouth remained closed, swallowing a lump in your throat.

Lips tugging into a grin, he quirked an eyebrow. “I’m not an idiot, Y/N, and neither are you. So… what should I do with you now?” His darkening eyes dragged over your body, taking in your pale pink tank.

Heat rose to your cheeks as you stared up at him, feeling both a thrill of fear and arousal wash over you.

“Last night you would’ve let me do anything I want… will you let me now?”

Staring into his eyes, finding your mouth watering at the thoughts whirling in your mind, you nodded slowly. “Yes.”

Leaning in closer, he brushed his lips against yours as he spoke, “Good girl.”

Fisting your hair in his hand, he pulled you close and smashed your lips against his. As he kissed the air right out of your lungs, he let your head go and slid his hands down your body until he could grab your hips. You were hoisted up and off the floor, your thighs quickly wrapping around him before he started to leave the kitchen.

Groaning against his lips, you didn’t question where he might be taking you or what might happen once you got there. You just let him take control as you enjoyed the head rush that came from his touch.

Suddenly you were dropped, unceremoniously, onto your bed. Bouncing on the mattress, you watched and licked your lips as Sam began to unbuckle his belt.

“Take your shirt off,” he ordered, pulling the belt through his jeans’ hoops.

Doing as he said, you sat yourself up and made quick work of your tank top, tugging it over your head and throwing it out of the way before his patience could run out.

“Hands,” was all he said as he stepped up to the edge of the bed.

Understanding the demand, you lifted your hands in front of you, holding your wrists together. Using his belt, he bound your wrists, making sure it was tight enough that you couldn’t get out, but loose enough not to cause serious harm.

Leaving you sitting there, watching him, he reached over and grabbed his jacket from where it lay at the foot of the bed. His hand disappeared into the jacket before he pulled it back out… along with the knife from last night.

“Do you trust me?”

Eyes snapping up to meet his, you couldn’t help but hesitate.

Seeing your slight fear, he tried again, “Have I ever hurt you before?”

“Last night-”

“Last night I had to cut you because the only way to kill a siren is with a bronze dagger coated in the blood of one of their victims,” he explained, knowing where your thoughts had gone. “But before that, have I ever hurt you? Have I ever done anything you didn’t like?”

“No.”

“So… do you trust me?”

Looking down at the bronze knife again, you swallowed hard as you gave a few short and quick nods. “Yes.” You met his gaze one more time. “Yes, I trust you.”

“Get on your knees.”

Without missing a beat, you turned over to kneel on the bed. He stepped closer, pressing a hand against your back before guiding you down. Your forearms pressed against the mattress as you leaned forward with your behind in the air.

Sam groaned, running his hand down your back and then over the curve of your ass. “I like seeing you in white,” he admitted. “Makes you look innocent. But you’re not, are you?”

“No,” you breathed, shaking your head against your arms.

He chuckled. “No, you’re not, and that’s what I like about you. From the moment I saw you, I knew the truth. You love all those eyes on you, love the attention, love knowing they can’t touch you but they want to. Always had control… until I came along.” The tip of the knife dragged along the back of your thigh.

You jumped at the touch, but Sam was right there, holding you in place.

“That night you danced for me, I could see the control slipping. I wasn’t like the others, was I? I wasn’t drooling like some dog.” He hooked the knife under the lining of your panties. “You couldn’t get to me like the others, and that enticed you. From that moment, you were mine, you just didn’t know it.” With a flick of his wrist, he cut through one side of your panties.

Moaning, you rolled your hips as the cool metal of the blade dragged over to your other cheek.

“You are mine, and yet you let someone else kiss you. And look what happened… you were almost killed.” He pressed the tip of the blade into the meat of your ass. You hissed as your skin broke and a bead of blood formed. “You let that thing touch you.”

“Sam,” you groaned, turning your head to look at him with pleading eyes.

Keeping his gaze locked on yours, he gave his wrist one more flick and cut the rest of your panties.

The cool air against your warm pussy had you groaning as your walls clenched around nothing. Dropping your head to the bed, you waited with anticipation, desperate for Sam’s touch.

Your desperation wasn’t like last night’s. That had been artificial, brought on by tricks and lies. This was real, a need that was so deep it was engraved in your DNA.

Sam ran the tip of the blade along your slit, delicately and carefully. He watched as you fluttered and jumped at the touch. His lips quirked into a grin as he moved the knife again, only to replace it with his fingers. The first brush had you whining into the mattress.

Teasing you, Sam barely pressed into your waiting pussy before he’d pull back to trace your slit. Over and over, he played this torturous game. As he continued to drive you insane, barely giving you anything while simultaneously giving you so much, you felt yourself grow wetter.

“You’re practically dripping,” he noted, dipping his fingers into you a little more than before.

His fingers were gone before you could really enjoy them.

The sound of clothes rustling had you turning your head to watch as Sam quickly undressed. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder, before reaching for his jeans. They fell to the ground effortlessly, followed by his underwear. Stepping up to the bed, getting as close as possible, he fisted his cock and lined it up.

Again, your head fell to the bed as you groaned. He began to press into you, dragging against your walls, giving you inch by slow inch. It was agonizing and incredible, making your claw at the sheets.

When he was pressed against your cervix, filling you completely, you let out a long breath you didn’t realise you’d been holding.

“I’m gonna fuck you… and I’m gonna mark you. Need you to remember you’re mine,” he grunted, holding back from hammering into you. “What do you say if you need me to stop?”

“Red.”

“Good girl.”

He didn’t give you a moment to brace yourself before he pulled out and slammed back in. He set a pace, fucking into you recklessly, thrusting in on an angle that made you see stars.

Your grip on the sheets was so tight your knuckles were going white. Sucking in a breath of air was practically impossible as you laid there, helpless as he fucked you hard and fast. All you could do was moan and whine as he brought you to a quick orgasm.

The force of his thrusts had you collapsing, your knees unable to keep you up as his hips snapped against your ass. He didn’t seem to care that you’d moved, though. He just groaned and shifted closer. If you thought the angle he was thrusting in on before was incredible, this one was intense.

A hand pressed on your back, pushing you into the mattress as he made sounds that resembled an animal. Reaching over you, he used his free hand to loosen his belt and free your wrists before he pulled back and started thrusting again. The added pressure from your stomach pressing into the bed, and this new angle, you quickly felt the urge to pee.

“Sam…”

Giving a short grunt, he thrust in a little harder than before. “I know. I feel you squeezing me. Practically choking my cock.”

His words and the pressure were too much, and before you knew what was happening, you gushed around his cock.

Before you could catch your breath, you felt the tip of the knife on the small of your back. You flinched, but Sam simply stroked your hip with his other hand in an attempt to calm you.

“I’m gonna mark you, now. Make sure you and everyone else know you’re mine,” he told you, pressing the knife into your skin a little more. “Ready?”

Biting your lip, you hesitated a moment before giving a quick nod. The first cut had you screaming.

Sam’s grip held you in place as he moved the knife along your skin. White-hot pain flashed through you, throbbing and stinging where he was working away. You cried against your arm, tears streaming down your face. Then something strange happened… as the pain flashed through you, you felt something else.

Pleasure.

Your walls clenched around his cock as moans mixed in with your cries. Fisting the sheets again, you pressed up into the knife, seeking out more of the pain.

It took a few minutes before the blade was gone. Sam dropped it onto the bed beside you as he looked down at his handy work. His fingers curled around your hip as he pulled out of you slowly and then thrust back in, slamming into your cervix.

He didn’t rush as he fucked you this time. Each time he pulled out it was slow and dragging, only to then thrust in with a force that pushed the air from your lungs. His grip on your hips grew tighter with each passing second as his eyes stayed glued to the cuts he’d made on your back.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered on a grunt.

Shoving your arm between you and the bed, you quickly found your clit and began to rub. It took next to no time at all before you were crying out through another orgasm. Sam was right behind you, thrusting in deep as he could before he let out a long groan and spilled inside you.

A moment passed before he pulled out. He moved about behind you before the sound of a camera went off.

Your head snapped around to see him standing there, holding his phone up. “Did you just-”

Before you could finish your question, you were cut off by the sound of a message going through your phone.

“You can check that later,” he told you as he set his phone down on your bedside table and offered you his other hand. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

There was no resistance as you let him pull you from the bed. You didn’t get the chance to try and walk before he picked you up and walked out of your room and into the bathroom.

He was quick to clean up the cuts on your back, making sure they wouldn’t get infected. He didn’t let you see them, making sure you couldn’t see your reflection in the mirror as you cleaned and then dressed them. Then you were back in his arms.

When he took you to bed you curled up and waited. As soon as he slid under the sheets you crept up closer to him and rested your head on his chest. His arm wrapped around you, fingers stroking your arm as you fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

You woke alone. Sam and his clothes were gone. Getting up, you headed out into the kitchen to find him, but he was gone. There was no sign he’d even been there.

The sound of your phone beeping a reminder had you dragging your feet back to your bedroom to turn the alarm off. But as you clicked the screen you spotted the message from last night.

A gasp left your lips as soon as you opened the message. It was an image, sent by Sam, of you collapsed on your bed, with his cum dripping from your pussy… and the cuts on your back.

Dropping your phone on the bed, you hurried over to the mirror and pulled off your dressing. You had to see it with your own eyes. You had to make sure the picture wasn’t some joke. You needed it in real life.

Once the dressing peeled away to reveal the cut, you let out another gasp. Sitting there, carved into your back, were the initials S.W.

**Bamby**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Time jump. Explicit language. Angst. Fluff. Smut. Dirty talk. Praise kink. Fingering. Oral (female receiving). Unprotected sex. Public sex.
> 
> Bamby

A lot had changed in five years. For starters, you’d left your job, your home… your city. You’d packed your things up, gathered your life’s savings, and jumped a few states over. Eventually, you found a cute little town in Kansas and made it your new home.

With all the money you’d saved from dancing, and the money you got from selling your apartment, you were able to buy and open up your own dance studio. You went from a stripper to a teacher in just a few months.

You loved your new job and new life. Loved the different kinds of people who came in to learn how to dance. In the mornings you taught simple ballroom, which was mostly for elderly people who still wanted to get out there and be young. In the afternoons you taught kids, changing up the style of dance every day. The evenings were for women looking to unlock their femininity.

Evenings were your favourite. Leaving your old job hadn’t been an easy choice, but after everything that had happened, you just couldn’t stay there. So when you started to teach dance you quickly decided to add an exotic dancing class to the list.

“See you tomorrow, Y/N!” Carol, one of the mums of your younger students, called as she headed for the door.

Waving goodbye, you smiled around your water bottle as you took a drink. Carol and her daughter were the last to leave. As soon as the door closed behind them you grabbed your towel to bat the sweat from your forehead before you turned the music back on and started to dance.

You had a few hours before the evening women would start filing in. Most days you liked to work out the kinks of the routine you’d be teaching that day before everyone started showing up.

In the middle of the dance, you were surprised by the sound of the bell above the door ringing.

“Wow, you’re earl-” you cut yourself off as you turned to the door. “Holy shit.”

Five years. It had been five years since you’d seen that face.

Sam stood there, a little awkwardly, as he stood in front of the door. He looked a little short, his back slouched, so unlike before, when he would always stand tall and straight. His hair was a little shaggier, too, giving him a softer look. It was him, but in an instant, you could tell he was different.

“Hi,” he finally spoke after minutes of silence.

That one word was like a slap, bringing you back to reality.

“Hi? _Hi_?” you scoffed, shaking your head. “You run off while I’m asleep and show up five years later with a ‘ _hi_ ’?”

Shifting on the spot, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, he cleared his throat. “What am I supposed to say?”

“You could explain yourself,” you suggested with a shrug. “You cut me up, mark me with your initials, and then disappear.” You shook your head at him, still not even sure this was actually happening. “How’d you even find me?”

“My brother and I live-”

“Wait.” You lifted a hand and gave him a confused frown. “You have a brother? You never mentioned that before.”

“That’s because I had no soul and didn’t see a reason to,” he explained simply.

Your eyes went wide as you stared at him, his words replying over and over. “You… you had no soul?”

“Yeah… another thing I didn’t see the point in telling you.”

“So when you disappeared… is it because you were bored with me?”

“No.” Shaking his head, he stepped further into the room. “My brother got my soul back and I forgot everything. For months. When I did remember I went a little crazy. And then there were… monster problems. By the time I went to look you up you were gone.”

“But you found me…”

“By accident, yeah.” He nodded. “Dean- my brother- and I live just out of town. I’ve… I’ve seen you around.”

“And, what, you just never had the guts to come see me?”

“Do you blame me?” He moved closer, carefully, watching your reaction to make sure he didn’t scare you. “I was horrible to you.”

Your brows furrowed. “ _How_? I mean, the leaving me thing was pretty shit, but everything else? None of that was bad.”

“I used you,” he argued. “I ordered you around. I broke your work rules. I was possessive and controlling. I killed a siren in your bedroom. And then I got pissed that you slept with the siren, that looked exactly like me, so I carved my initials into your back. I was a monster.”

“That’s not how I saw things.” You shrugged. “You were a guy I couldn’t stop thinking about. A guy I wanted to break the rules for. You fucked me like no one else could, and no one else has since, by the way. I mean, I tried to find someone to replace you, but you’re one of a kind, Sam.  And you didn’t just kill a siren in my room, you saved me. That thing would have killed me if it wasn’t for you.”

Still moving closer, he sighed and shook his head again. “I hated myself for what I did to you.”

“What you did _with_ me,” you corrected, reaching out to rest a hand on his chest as he stopped in front of you. Your fingers spread along his shirt as you tried to touch as much of him as possible. “You were incredible, Sam. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“Me, too,” he admitted, looking down at you with darkening eyes. “I hated what I- we did… because I loved it. You were the only thing I didn’t completely ruin when I had no soul.”

“You ruined me plenty.” Your lips curved into a grin. “But I loved every second of it.”

His hand rested on your arm and fingers curved as they pressed into you with a grip that spoke a million words. This hadn’t been his intention, but now that you were in front of him he was finding it hard to hold back. Having you close, feeling you, seeing you… it was too much.

“Let me see them,” he breathed. “Let me see your back.”

Biting your lip, you pulled back and turned before lifting your loose tank top. Sam groaned the instant he spotted the scars made by him. His hand slid along your hip and gripped it as he started to move you forward until your hands slapped against the mirror in front of you.

“Can… can I touch you? Fuck… I wasn’t going to do this, but now that you’re here,” he groaned. “Can I touch you? Please?”

Sam had never begged when you’d been together before, but hearing it now… it was delicious.

“Yes,” you panted.

His fingers hooked into your shorts and began to drag them down the curve of your ass. His knuckles dragged along your skin, making you moan. Dropping to his knees behind you, he let your shorts go. As they fell around your ankles he reached up and pulled your panties to the side and gave your slit a stroke.

You leaned into the mirror with a whimper as he gently teased your folds. Then he was pressing a delicate finger inside you, seeking out your sweet spot as you whined against the mirror.

“Right there,” he breathed against your back as he found the place that made you cry with need.

He stroked with reckless abandon, bringing you to a quick orgasm. As you shook around his finger, hands spread against the mirror, he leaned in and gave your slit a tentative lick.

When you jumped against the touch of his tongue, he grinned and leaned in again. He pushed in a second finger and gave short thrusts as he licked where he was disappearing into you. Pulling out, he started to rub as your clit and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Not too long after, you were coming again.

Suddenly he was pulling away and straightening up behind you. You turned before he could make you, and reached up to pull him down. His lips crashed against yours as his hands grabbed the meat of your ass and hauled you up.

Legs wrapping around his hips, you thrust into the bulge in his jeans. “Fuck I need you, Sam. Needed you for five years.”

“I know,” he grunted, pressing you against the mirror, he reached between the two of you to undo his pants and pull himself free. “I’m here now. I’m here,” he promised.

With your panties still pulled to the side, he lined himself up and thrust into you.

The two of you groaned at the feeling. Your walls clenched around him, holding him in place. You never wanted to stop feeling this, feeling him. No one else filled you so completely.

“Fuck me, Sam.” Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer to you. “Fuck me.”

Not needing to be told again, he started to move.

You could feel the difference in the way he moved. Even after all this time, you remembered what sex had been like with Sam before, and it was not like this. Before had been about fucking, about getting as much pleasure out of the experience before calling it quits. There was a goal and Sam fucked you through to it.

But as he continued to thrust into you now, you could sense the change in him. He wasn’t just fucking you. There were emotions behind every buck of his hips. He held you with strong but careful hands. Those needs and wants he had before were still there, but they were mixed with the desire to care for you. He wasn’t focused on getting to the end, instead he wanted to feel all of you and everything between now and then.

You never thought sex with Sam could get better… but it had.

Pulling him closer, you pressed your lips to his in a desperate kiss as he continued to fuck you in this new way. “As much as I’m enjoying this,” you breathed against his lips, “people could walk in at any moment.”

Nodding, he pressed his forehead against yours. “Okay.” He gave you a quick kiss before pulling back.

Sam shifted ever so slightly so every thrust hit you in that perfect way. You held onto his shoulders for dear life, digging your nails into him. Hands gripping your hips, he held you in place and fucked you into a sudden orgasm.

You cried and clenched around his cock, pulling his own climax out of him. With a grunt and a groan, Sam spilled deep inside of you.

“Wow.” Your lips pulled into a lazy smile. “Wow.”

Chest heaving, he pulled out of you with a hiss and tucked himself away. “Lost for words?”

“Just a little.” You nodded as you adjusted your panties before grabbing your shorts from the floor and slipped them back on. “Luckily there are showers here. Last thing I need is to smell like sex while teaching exotic dancing.”

“You teach exotic dancing?” he asked, watching you with an amused smile.

“I teach all kinds of dancing,” you noted. “But yes… why?”

Shrugging, he stepped closer again. “I’ve missed watching you dance.”

“Well…” you reached under his shirt to run your hand over his hard stomach. “I’ll just have to find the time to dance for you, then.”

The flirty playfulness left his eyes then as he faltered for a moment. “Um… I don’t… this can’t happen, Y/N.”

You snatched your hand away. “Excuse me?”

“Y/N, you know what I do. You know about the monsters. I came here to apologise, not to ask if we can go back to the way things were before.”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you fucked me.” Glaring at him, you shoved at his chest and started to head for the small locker room.

Sam was hot on your tail. “I didn’t plan on doing that.”

“But you did!” you exclaimed, spinning on your heels to glare up at him. “And let me guess, you regret it.”

“No,” he answered without missing a beat. “But I would regret dragging you into my mess.”

Again, you shoved at his chest. “What if I want to be a part of it? You ever think to ask? Sure, I’m not ready to go around stabbing things, but you think I’m ready to watch you walk out of here? At least last time I didn’t have to deal with a shitty goodbye.”

“Y/N…”

“I love you,” the words spilled from your lips before you could stop yourself. As soon as they were out, though, you rolled with it. “Despite you being a prick, despite the siren, despite the fact what we had was nothing more than fucking, I loved you. And then you left and I tried to get over you, but I haven’t. I love you, asshole.”

His eyes were wide as he stared down at you. “Really?”

Groaning, you shoved at his chest one more time. When you went to turn away again, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back to him.

“Okay.”

You frowned up at him, confused. “Okay? Okay what?”

“Let’s do it.” He shrugged. “If you can still love me, despite everything I did and after five years of nothing, I’d be a fool to let you go. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I got my memories back. If I leave you again I’m gonna regret it for the rest of my life. So, let’s do it. You’re probably going to get hurt and hate me in the end, but I wanna do this.”

“You mean…”

Instead of answering, he pulled you even closer and brought his lips down to yours. The kiss was so deep and intense your knees buckled and head spun. There was no denying it that after a kiss like that, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

**The End.**

**Bamby**


End file.
